I have a dream
by Skayt
Summary: Imaginez que vous ne soyez plus capable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité. Que feriez-vous ? Stiles n'en a, lui, pas la moindre idée et se retrouve obligé de jongler entre une bande de loups et un tueur en série dans ses rêves. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Je n'ai pas encore terminé de poster We need to talk mais la rédaction en est presque terminée. Voici le prologue d'une seconde fic : I have a dream... or two._

_Il s'agit là de la seconde fanfiction Teen Wolf que je fais ; il s'agit d'un semi-univers alternatif. Semi ? Il y aura une partie "fidèle" à la série (fin de la saison 2) et une autre partie qui ne le sera pas._

_C'est une "idée" de fiction qui me vient pour chaque fandom dans lequel j'écris (Harry Potter ; Sherlock ; Hunger Games...) et c'est la première fois que j'ose vraiment la mettre en pratique._

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Prologue**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous réveiller, un beau matin, après une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil vous ayant permit de récupérer le nombre d'heure de repos qu'il vous manquait... vous est-il, donc, déjà arrivé de vous poser la plus intéressante des questions : _tout ceci est-il bel et bien réel ?_

Vous venez d'ouvrir les yeux, vous vous trouvez encore sous votre couette bien chaude et n'avez pas encore osé vous aventurer à l'extérieur de celui-ci car une pensée vous titille. Cette pensée ? Le doute.

Dès l'instant où vous avez quitté les bras de Morphée, vous avec eu ce petit doute en tête et impossible de l'en faire sortir : il peut s'agir là d'un souvenir, d'une sortie, d'une annonce qu'importe !

Une seule question subsiste encore et toujours. Un seul problème n'a de cesse de vous sauter aux yeux : est-ce véritablement arrivé ou tout ceci n'est-il que le fruit de votre imagination ? Vous n'en savez fichtrement rien et ça vous agace au plus haut point.

Trouver la réponse vous plairait ! Énormément, même ! Découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire vous semble pourtant aussi impossible que faire le trajet New York-Londres à la nage... et en une seule et même apnée, c'est dire. Vous n'avez donc plus le choix : il vous faut rester avec ce terrible doute. Vous voilà condamné à vivre avec, contraint à vous intéresser davantage encore au monde qui vous entoure pour en savoir plus.

_Peut-être qu'observer les gens vous permettra de mieux comprendre vous en doutez mais l'espoir fait vivre, vous dites-vous._

Maintenant : imaginez que ce n'est non pas un simple souvenir qui vous bloque mais toute votre vie.

Imaginez, un instant, une seconde, que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous questionner au sujet d'une rencontre faite la veille -avez-vous vraiment vu votre ancien professeur d'anglais?- ou alors avez vous vraiment raté votre réunion de la veille ?

Ce n'est pas simplement _ça_ qui vous inquiète... mais toute votre vie ?

« Le monde réel est ici, Stiles... ici.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit de l'autre côté, vous savez ? »

**Imaginez que vous ne soyez plus capable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité.**

**Que feriez-vous ?**

* * *

Ce n'est que le début ; les chapitres à venir seront plus longs (heureusement) et également plus conséquents que ceux de We need to talk.

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	2. Chapitre 01

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite au prologue ; vraiment : merci._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste... j'ai énormément de difficultés à voir mes erreurs et encore plus à 2h20 du matin (qui l'aurait cru, hein)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 1**

* * *

**-A**

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Alors que le soleil se trouvait déjà bien haut dans le ciel et était loin d'être dissimulé par un quelconque nuage : Stiles avait décrété que rester affalé dans le canapé du salon était une idée, si ce n'était merveilleuse, au moins pas trop mauvaise. Il avait tout préparé pour que l'endroit soit le plus confortable possible : la table basse avait été approchée du canapé et, dessus, reposait une bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat à moitié vide. Le jeune homme avait aussi fait une razzia sur les oreillers du salon afin de correctement les entasser dans son dos et être parfaitement calé ; Sa jambe droite avait été négligemment posée sur le dossier du canapé, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa place attitrée, tandis que son bras gauche traînait lamentablement dans le vide et que sa main droite jouait, distraitement, avec la télécommande.

Le lycéen s'occupait de tenir compagnie à la télévision du salon afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule et abandonnée. Sitôt réveillé, ce matin là, il avait décidé de prendre place sur le canapé et de n'en pas bouger sauf absolue nécessitée -_entendez donc par là une invasion d'extra-terrestre_-. Avant d'enfin pouvoir en arriver là il avait dû faire face à nombre d'imprévus : la moitié de ses vêtements avaient décidé de ne pas le suivre jusqu'à la douche, les escaliers avaient trouvé amusant de changer le nombre de marche durant la nuit et d'en ajouter une nouvelle ou même encore le grille-pain qui se rebellait et refusait de griller du pain, justement ! Bref... pouvoir se laisser tomber sur son canapé et y rester pour s'abrutir en bonne due forme devant des séries était l'accomplissement de sa journée -_à défaut d'être l'accomplissement de toute une vie_-.

Stiles ne quitterait son trône pour rien au monde. Celui-ci était bien trop confortable pour qu'il le cède aussi facilement au premier venu. Bien que le premier venu risquait d'être son père qui, en tant que paternel justement, apprécierait fort peu d'apprendre que son fils avait passé son temps à ne rien faire.

En ce six juin particulièrement ensoleillé, le lycéen qu'était Stiles s'ennuyait déjà profondément alors que les vacances ne faisaient que commencer. Il avait naïvement espéré que ses trois mois de congés lui permettraient de courir à travers tout Beacon Hill en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall : grossière erreur ! Son complice de toujours avait été assigné à résidence par sa très chère mère pour tout le mois de juin afin d'étudier et combler un minimum ses Ô combien nombreuses lacunes. Pour pallier ce manque : Stiles s'était donc rabattu sur ses séries télévisées et se faisait un marathon solitaire digne des plus grands jours d'oisiveté.

« _Ils ont raison... vous êtes un vrai psychopathe._

_- Un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel... qui a votre numéro._ »

A force de passer ses nuits, ainsi que ses journées libres, sur divers MMORPG qui avaient su attirer son regard et captiver son attention sur le long terme : le jeune homme avait commencé à cumuler le retard dans ses sitcoms tout comme dans ses séries et avait ainsi donc pu se constituer un impressionnant stock de "choses qu'il faut absolument regarder cet été si jamais Scott me fait faux-bonds" ce qui était précisément le cas ici, ça tombait bien.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'ennuyer au cours des trois mois à venir ! Et encore moins si Scott retrouvait rapidement sa liberté et lui donnait ainsi l'occasion de parcourir la ville et ses environs, jouer aux jeux vidéos en hurlant jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit -ou très tôt le matin d'après les dires du shérif- ou encore même s'entraîner au Crosse afin d'avoir une chance (même infime) de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain au moins une fois à la rentrée prochaine... ils pouvaient toujours espérer, non ? L'espoir fait vivre, parait-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, d'après les dires de l'horloge car, très honnêtement, Stiles n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer trop occupé qu'il était à insulter le téléviseur, les show-runner et le Muppet show : le vacancier cru entendre la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée du garage rapidement suivit par le grondement d'un moteur qu'on arrête -ou l'absence de grondement, justement- et d'une porte claquée. A en juger par le bruit de toux qu'il fut capable d'entendre de là où il se trouvait : son géniteur devait se trouver juste devant la porte (ou derrière, selon le point de vue) et être sur le point de mettre ses clés dans la serrure pour entrer et enfin se reposer un peu.

Il fut alors prit d'un sérieux doute, très désagréable, qui le fit grimacer d'avance. Le lycéen se redressa un peu dans le canapé, passant cette fois un bras sur le dossier afin de le tenir, et porta son attention sur son trousseau de clé qui se trouvait précisément là où il ne fallait pas.

Un instant plus tard, comme il l'avait craint sitôt avait-il comprit son erreur : Stiles entendit son téléphone commencer à sonner. Absolument pas pressé de prendre l'appel pour recevoir les remontrances d'un père excédé de se retrouver une fois de plus à la porte... il courut cependant à travers tout le salon à la recherche de l'objet en question.

_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity._

_I'm not inclined to resign to maturity._

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Stiles, grogna son père sitôt le plus jeune eut-il accepté le coup de fil. Tu es dans le salon !

- Non, répondit le lycéen après deux secondes d'hésitations. J'étais dans ma chambre mais mon téléphone était en bas, c'est pour ça que tu as...

- Ouvre-moi au lieu de me sortir une de tes histoires. »

Quelques pas suffisaient pour que Stiles puisse atteindre la portée d'entrée et tourner ses clés afin de permettre au second Stilinski, de moins bonne humeur que le premier, d'entrer. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque lorsque son père pénétra dans la maison sans le saluer et le visage fermé, pas plus qu'il n'osa en formuler en le voyant retirer et ranger tout son attirail de travail : Stiles avait comme l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de faire profil bas pour quelques minutes et attendre que Monsieur son père daigne entamer une conversation digne de ce nom.

« Bonne journée ? »

Il devrait de toute évidence songer à revoir la définition de "faire profil bas" et "attendre" car ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, mais passons. Le plus âgé se tourna vers Stiles et le gratifia d'un signe de tête ainsi que d'un sourire en coin.

« Combien de fois ai-je pu te dire de ne rien laisser dans la serrure, hein ? Demanda-t-il, plus amusé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et combien de fois devrais-je le répéter pour que ça entre enfin dans ta caboche ?

- Au moins dix-sept fois, sourit le fils au grand désespoir du père. »

**-B**

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

« Hors de question que je le réveille, grogna une voix indignée. C'est chez toi, c'est toi qui t'en charge, Derek.

- C'est chez moi quand ça t'arrange... »

Affalé sur l'un des rares meubles que l'on avait daigné installer dans la pièce où tous se trouvaient actuellement, à savoir un canapé trois places dans le cas présent et où seules deux personnes se trouvaient assises, les jambes tendues et croisées et un bras ballant misérablement dans le vide : Stiles dormait à poing fermé au grand étonnement de ceux qui pouvaient bien l'entourer. Il semblait n'avoir que faire de la situation et se sentir parfaitement en sécurité... ou peut-être était-il simplement trop fatigué pour lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil : ils ne savaient que trop. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, pour l'heure, était qu'il ne pouvait rester ici.

La pleine lune venait à peine de passer et, si Stiles était on ne peut plus humain, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de la majorité de ses amis voire même de ses fréquentations dans un sens plus global. Rongé par l'anxiété, le fils Stilinski avait très peu dormi, son cerveau prenant un malin plaisir à créer mille scénarios tous plus horribles les uns les autres se soldant, presque invariablement, par la mort d'un ou plusieurs des loups.

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas fait part à ses paires, pas besoins : tous savaient, tous sentaient, tous voyaient, tous devinaient. Ce n'était pas comme si son visage fatigué et un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire pouvait tromper qui que ce soit... pas plus d'ailleurs que ses cernes fortement prononcées ou ses petits yeux fatigués qui cherchaient toujours un endroit où se poser.

« Tu es juste à côté de lui, insista Derek. Tu lèves ton bras, tu le secoues un peu et le tour est joué.

- Naïf, se moqua Scott. »

Adossé, l'air de rien, contre une des colonnes porteuses du logement, les bras croisés sur son torse, le meilleur ami de Stiles observait avec un intérêt certain la scène et venait d'intervenir pour la première fois. Debout aux côtés d'Isaac, il regardait alternativement celui qui lui avait servi de mentor et menacé un nombre incalculable de fois l'endormi ; puis l'oncle de celui-ci qui était précisément assit à côté du fils Stilinski ; et enfin le principal concerné dans la gentille petite chamaillerie de la famille Hale.

« Tu penses _sincèrement_ qu'il suffit de secouer Stiles pour le réveiller ? Interrogea McCall. On parle de Stiles là, pas de Peter ou d'Isaac.

- De toutes façons, il est hors de question que je le réveille, insista Peter. Vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Je ne vais pas secouer Stiles, personne ne va secouer Stiles d'ailleurs. Il va continuer à dormir et nous... continuer à profiter du silence. »

À milles lieues d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que la bande de loup-garou mal lunés -et c'était le cas de le dire- qui l'entourait : le jeune humain continuait à rattraper ses heures perdues, apparaissant comme plus innocent que jamais. En même temps, il n'était que pure folie que d'associer l'innocence avec une furie telle que Stiles.

Jamais le lycéen ne daignait la mettre en sourdine, malgré les nombreuses demandes qu'il pouvait recevoir tant de son père, de ses amis ou de ses professeurs. Tantôt il y allait bon train avec ses délires farfelus dont personne ne pouvait en comprendre l'origine ni ne voulait la comprendre d'ailleurs ; tantôt ça y allait plutôt avec ses théories fumeuses du genre à casser trois pattes à un canard unijambiste ; tantôt il posait une ribambelle de questions tordues à la première personne qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route ; Stiles ne manquait jamais de sujet de conversation... il avait plutôt tendance à manquer d'auditoire.

« Vous pensez qu'il rêve de quoi ? Finit par demander Peter en voyant le petit sourire qui vint étirer les lèvres de son voisin. Pour qu'il ait l'air aussi...

- Sans doutes de la seconde guerre des céréales, »

Une fois de plus, Scott pu se délecter des mines incrédules de ses compatriotes lycanthropes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, il fallait le dire, qu'on avait l'occasion de stupéfier un Hale... alors pensez bien pour deux Hale ! Voilà qui était un pur miracle, qui plus est lorsque l'on avait le malheur de répondre au doux prénom de Scott... associé d'un McCall en guise de patronyme.

« Vous connaissez Stiles réveillé... bah Stiles endormi c'est quasiment le même mais en pire, expliqua Scott, souriant.»

Le sujet de leur conversation commença alors à bouger dans son sommeil, gémir, grogner, marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles même pour des personnes dotées d'une ouïe plus développée que la normale. Il se contenta pourtant de changer de position. Stiles s'allongea davantage sur le canapé, une de ses jambes vint se plier contre son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains -la gauche- partait à la recherche de la première chose qu'elle pourrait attraper : en l'occurrence ce fut Peter.

**- A**

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Les yeux ronds, Stiles écoutait attentivement ce qu'était en train de lui dire son père. Il n'en revenait pas et n'osait en croire ses oreilles ! Une fois n'était, malheureusement pour le reste du monde, pas coutume : le lycéen restait sans voix ; il se contentait de froncer les sourcils de temps en temps, de secouer la tête lorsque la situation s'y prêtait plus ou moins -en général plutôt moins que plus- et de continuer à avoir l'air scandalisé quoiqu'il arrive.

Les deux Stilinski, une fois le dîner terminé, s'étaient tous deux installés dans le canapé afin de regarder le journal télévisé. Ils avaient pourtant eu tôt fait de cesser de s'y intéresser aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Dès l'instant où le plus jeune avait eu la bonne idée d'annoncer à son père ce qui allait constituer son programme du lendemain -_à savoir exactement la même chose et ainsi donc continuer à faire chauffer la télévision_- l'autre avait, quant à lui, jugé que le moment était des plus propices pour faire son annonce.

« Ça devrait te plaire, je pense... c'est un petit job dans une boutique près du cinéma :_ The Eleventh Hour_, expliqua le shérif, souriant doucement à son fils. Ça ne te prendrait pas toutes tes vacances mais ça te permettrait d'avoir une expérience professionnelle, comme Scott, et te faire un peu plus d'argent de poche.

- Et mes vacances... murmura Stiles, sourcils froncés. Mon programme de séries et de films, t'en fais quoi ? Papa...

- Tu ne vas pas passer trois mois avachis dans le canapé, soupira le premier. Même toi tu en aurais marre, à force. »

Le lycéen ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il encercla celles-ci de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Toute l'attention du plus jeune fut de nouveau focalisée sur les informations nationales, essayant d'oublier ce que venait de lui dire son père. Ce n'était pas une suggestion qu'il venait de lui faire, il ne lui avait pas proposé de travailler pour occuper son temps si jamais, par malheur, il venait à s'ennuyer... non... il n'avait clairement pas le choix.

« Ne boude pas avant d'avoir commencé, soupira le shérif, amusé néanmoins. Tu vas adorer, si ça se trouve.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé pire que _ça_, papa...

- Pire j'ai trouvé : tu préférerais promener des chiens, garder des gosses toute la journée ou faire du travail administratif à la mairie ? Et j'ai pu croiser ton collègue... Peter a l'air plutôt sympa, je suis certain que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. »

Stiles sursauta en entendant ce prénom, précisément, sortir de la bouche de son père. Aussitôt dit, il se tourna en direction de son aîné, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, sincèrement surprit. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une de toutes façons ! Ce prénom n'avait pas été prononcé pour rien, il y avait forcément un sens... un lien.

« Peter ? Peter comment ? »

Il ne pu en apprendre davantage et n'osa pas insister. Pourtant, d'un coup, la perspective d'aller s'enfermer quelques heures par semaine au magasin devenait d'un coup moins ennuyante.

Ce Peter ne le connaissait pas.

Ce Peter aurait forcément un lien avec _l'Autre _Peter, qu'il pourrait ainsi apprendre à mieux connaître à son insu.

Ce Peter promettait d'être intéressant.

En tout cas : il avait intérêt à l'être !

* * *

Pour l'instant les choses se mettent en place ; je vais prendre 2-3 chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) pour vraiment mettre en place le système des deux univers (le A étant "normal" et le B étant celui de la série, avec des loups et tout ça ; je le rappellerais en début de chapitre, si jamais...) puis les choses commenceront vraiment... enfin là elles ont commencé hein mais pas comme après (je m'embrouille ? probablement oui)

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

_Avez-vous trouvé les quelques séries qui apparaissent dans le chapitre ?_

A bientôt.

Skayt


	3. Chapitre 02

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite au prologue ; vraiment : merci._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste..._

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 2**

* * *

******-B**

___[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

« Alors ? Toujours en vie ? Se moqua gentiment Peter en voyant Stiles ouvrir les yeux. »

L'air un peu hagard et pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa sieste matinale improvisée et Ô combien imprévue : il fallut quelques instants au lycéen pour se remettre au goût du jour et comprendre où il pouvait bien se trouver... au sens très large du terme, d'ailleurs. Son regard balaya rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce : observant d'un même coup d'œil l'ameublement et analysant les occupants.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre quoiqu'il ait pu en penser au départ. Il aurait pu le comprendre dès l'instant où Peter avait ouvert la bouche, d'ailleurs, mais l'homme avait parlé alors qu'il était encore trop proche de Morphée pour s'en rendre compte. Là où il se trouvait n'était pas aussi chaleureux que sa chambre... bien au contraire même !

Les lieux étaient très sommairement agencés et il n'y avait guère plus que le minimum réclamé par l'oncle à son bien aimé neveu. Quelques sièges, suffisamment nombreux pour permettre à toute la meute ainsi qu'aux quelques humains qui s'y étaient ajoutés avec le temps puissent tous avoir une place assise ; deux tables, dont une qui servait plus pour les pieds de Peter qu'autre chose ; un téléviseur ainsi qu'un espace cuisine plutôt restreint si l'on considérait le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient parfois s'entasser dans la pièce. Voilà tout ce que pouvait espérer voir Stiles de là où il était... et c'était déjà beaucoup ! Il reconnaissait sans mal ce que Derek osait qualifier de logement, voire même parfois d'appartement habitable.

Ça n'était clairement pas le cas. Ni à ses yeux, ni aux yeux des autres, pas même auprès du propriétaire des lieux qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'en cacher. Depuis l'incendie : rien ne semblait mériter le nom de foyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Stiles sans daigner bouger.

- Est-il utile de te rappeler que j'habite encore ici pour quelques temps ? Interrogea Peter, railleur. Et ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, après tout... »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lança une petite moue interrogative à son interlocuteur qui soupira bruyamment face à ce comportement. Le pire dans l'histoire étant probablement le fait que le lycanthrope ne pouvait même pas se dire étonné par cette réaction ; il commençait à connaître un peu trop à son goût l'étrange meilleur ami de Scott. Le jeune homme remarqua, enfin, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement et qui n'était pas, définitivement pas, celle qu'il avait pu adopter avant de s'endormir un peu plus tôt.

Il serait prêt à donner sa main à manger à n'importe quel loup de la meute, même à Derek ou Jackson, si tel s'avérait être le cas ! Il y avait fort à penser que personne n'accepterait son offre mais ce n'était là qu'un infime détail sur lequel le lycéen ne comptait pas s'attarder préférant le faire sur le problème qui l'avait conduit à envisager cette option. Stiles ne s'était pas sciemment allongé sur les jambes de Peter. Impossible ! Il ignorait par quel étrange maléfice il avait pu se trouver dans cette position mais elle ne pouvait être de son fait.

Comment diable aurait-il pu passer de sa position assise, un coude sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée dessus à la position allongée, la tête posée sur les jambes de Peter ; qui était de l'autre côté au moment des faits ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bougé ? sourit le lycéen en montrant toutes ses dents.

- Pour que tu me râles dessus, que tu babilles ou que tu partes dans tes élucubrations encore plus étranges qu'à l'ordinaire car tu manques de sommeil ? Hors de question.

- T'es gentil, murmura le premier. Et t'essaie de le cacher. Ça se voit dans tes yeux qu'en fait tu es gentil tu sais ? J'ai appris à lire, hein, Peter.

- Je doute qu'on vous apprenne à lire dans les yeux des gens à un quelconque moment de votre scolarité, marmonna Peter, amusé malgré tout. Et maintenant bouges ! J'ai assez donné avec toi pour la journée.»

Doucement mais sûrement : le plus âgé de cet étrange duo qui occupait le canapé depuis quelques heures tenta de repousser son vis-à-vis afin de retrouver sa très chère liberté. Il n'en avait déjà été que trop privé. Le dernier, pourtant, ne semblait pas être d'accord et se raidit le plus possible afin de lui compliquer la tâche. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune narguait sans scrupules le malheureux sur lequel il restait allongé.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, moqua gentiment Stiles en lui souriant. Il y a un gentil, en fait, sous cet air de vilain poilu. Tu ne veux pas me faire mal... ça se voit.

- Tu parles en dormant, répondit simplement Peter sans chercher à savoir si ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec le semblant de conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec le lycéen. Et ce que tu dis est plutôt... intéressant quoiqu'un peu étrange.»

Les yeux ronds, Stiles se redressa d'un bond afin de mieux pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur. Le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, le garçon voulait savoir, il devait savoir... il n'en saurait pourtant rien à en juger par le petit sourire en coin, narquois, qu'osait afficher Peter... ce traître.

« Et qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

- Aucune idée, le nargua le lycanthrope en partant. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

******-A**

___[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Le shérif ouvrit, doucement, la chambre de Stiles afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les activités nocturne de son fils. Alors qu'il montait se coucher, il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer la lumière qui filtrait sous l'interstice de la porte et qui, faiblement, éclairait le couloir malgré l'heure on ne peut plus tardive qu'affichait l'horloge. Il savait qu'en temps normal Stiles était tout disposé à faire une nuit blanche et plus encore pendant les vacances... L'adulte préférait amplement lorsque tel n'était pas le cas.

L'homme, pourtant, n'avait pas à s'en faire et eut tôt fait de le constater à sa plus grande joie. Son fils s'était tout bonnement endormi devant son ordinateur : allongé dans son lit, l'objet ne question posé à côté de lui, il n'avait pas éteint la lumière et c'était ce détail qui avait amené son père à pénétrer dans sa pièce de prédilection. Stiles était épuisé par cette journée qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire d'autre que rester allongé à regarder la télévision... il avait vraiment toutes les raisons du monde d'être éreinté, non ?

Le shérif entra prudemment. Il faisait exagérément attention à l'endroit où il allait poser les pieds : il ne fallait surtout pas commettre le moindre impair, risque considérable de réveiller le plus jeune. Si pareille chose venait à se produire : l'adulte craignait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, contraint qu'il serait alors de surveiller Stiles afin qu'il n'aille pas vadrouiller dans Beacon Hill en pleine nuit... fâcheuse manie qu'il commençait à adopter. Le shérif contourna habilement le lit, évitant avec brio les quelques objets posés en embuscade... et réussit l'exploit d'arriver sans encombres au niveau de l'ordinateur dont l'écran était passé en mode veille... non prolongée.

Il fallait croire que Stiles n'était pas endormi depuis longtemps et il ne savait si cette constatation était bonne ou mauvaise, à son avantage ou non. D'un côté, le lycéen ne serait pas encore bien reposé et les chances qu'il se réveille donc moindre... mais de l'autre, il n'était peut-être non plus plus encore suffisamment endormi. Quitte ou double.

L'adulte redouble de vigilance en prenant l'objet, brûlant malgré le ventilateur qui tournait branché à un des ports USB, posé directement sur le matelas. Il comptait aller le poser sur le bureau, là où était théoriquement sa place et là où il devrait déjà) se trouver. Cette action qui, théoriquement, n'aurait dû prendre que quelques instants fut pourtant mise à mal lorsque l'écran s'alluma suite à une fausse manipulation de sa part.

Curieux, le père se pencha vers l'ordinateur et alla même jusqu'à prendre place sur la chaise de bureau qui avait roulé un peu à l'écart. Son regard avait été attiré par la page sur laquelle surfait son fils au moment de sombrer dans son profond sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que... soupira le shérif, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas encore été m'inventer... Stiles, bon sang... »

Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur la page en question. Après avoir maugréé quelques insultes à l'attention du plus jeune qui avait trouvé malin de modifier certains paramètres de son ordinateur et poussant ainsi son père à devoir parcourir tout l'écran pour trouver la barre des tâches permettant d'éteindre le portable.

Stiles avait l'art et la manière de se poser d'étranges questions, après tout. S'il devait chaque fois en chercher l'origine et le pourquoi du comment : il pouvait aussi bien rendre sa plaque de shérif immédiatement et consacrer sa vie à tenter de comprendre son fils unique... ce qui n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir.

******-B**

___[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Assit dans sa Jeep, Stiles boudait. Officiellement il boudait ; officieusement... il boudait aussi. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés : il se contentait de fixer le paysage qui défilait depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft de Derek un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas totalement se concentrer sur la route compte tenu qu'il n'était pas le conducteur du véhicule ayant été relégué, tel un malpropre, à la place dite « du mort »... et là était justement le nœud du problème.

Son idée. Sa voiture. Ses clés. Son argent. Son essence... mais certainement pas ses règles et il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi à son désavantage... ou si, il le savait en fait et aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans que personne ne lui demande son avis, il s'était retrouvé à devoir emmener Isaac et Peter au point de rendez-vous fixé avec tous les autres. L'indigne Alpha de cette drôle de meute, qui combinait loup-garou, humain, chasseurs, banshee et autres joyeusetés, avait réussi à s'échapper sans avoir aucun voyageurs indésirables en sa charmante compagnie.

« C'est moi qui conduit au retour, signala l'humain, de méchante humeur, lorsque le plus âgé se gara sur le bas côté. »

Une fois devant la voiture : Peter et Isaac s'étaient regardés puis aussitôt sentis obligés de grimacer en cœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris comment ils allaient devoir se déplacer, ils n'avaient pu se retenir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir monter dans l'espèce de caisse à savon -_qui roulait certes très bien_- du fils Stilinski qui leur déplaisait -_même si ça ne les enchantait pas tellement non plus_- mais d'avoir affaire à sa conduite. Rien que d'y penser et ils frissonnaient d'angoisse... autant qu'un loup-garou puisse frissonner d'angoisse, évidemment.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'ils soient amenés à se rendre compte que l'humain conduisait très bien... mais s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir à le vérifier aujourd'hui : l'un comme l'autre s'en porterait très bien. Encore mieux s'ils pouvaient ne _jamais_ avoir à le vérifier. Une petite voix tentait de les rassurer, leur murmurant à l'oreille que si le père de Stiles lui avait fourni ce véhicule, s'il lui laissait les clés, s'il le laissait conduire aussi souvent... ça devait bien signifier que Stiles n'était pas _si_ dangereux que ça. Non ?

Ils ne voulaient quand même pas vérifier.

Sans demander son avis au propriétaire de la voiture, ni même songé un instant à le faire, l'oncle de Derek avait doucement retiré les clés des mains de leur propriétaire qui osait, en plus, les agiter sous leur nez. Peter s'était ensuite placé face au volant et avait invité les deux jeunes à monter à ses côtés comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Hmm... non. »

Quel malheur de ne pouvoir foudroyer qu'une seule âme innocente à la fois ! S'il l'avait pu, Stiles aurait bien simultanément tué du regard les deux infâmes Hale et Lahey. Le premier pour la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner ; le second pour oser s'esclaffer comme il le faisait.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

- Je te laisse conduire si tu réponds à mes questions, chantonna presque Peter, fier de son coup. Marché conclu ?

- Tu me fais du chantage là où je rêve ? s'indigna le premier. Toi ? Comment oses-tu ?

- Disons que je te propose un... accord... forcé. »

Stiles hésitait entre deux réactions difficilement conciliable. Pouvait-il sourire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue -_même pour lui_- ... et continuer à s'offusquer comme il comptait le faire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue -_toujours_- ? Il en doutait. Pas s'il voulait continuer à garder le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait.

« Quoi comme questions... grogna, bon gré, mal gré, le cadet.

- Je te les poserais tout à l'heure ; si tu es sage.»

******-A**

___[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Beacon Hill était une ville pour ainsi dire... normale. Ce n'était pas spécialement un modèle à suivre quoiqu'il arrive : le crime existait, les meurtres existaient, les braquages existaient, le trafic de drogue existait... tout existait. Ce n'était cependant pas non plus un coin trop mal famé du pays : le bureau du shérif n'était pas trop mal classé en matière d'affaires résolues. Bref : Beacon Hill était une ville normale avec des habitants normaux. Humains. Pas trop cruels mais qui ne suintaient pas non plus l'hypocrisie.

Non loin de la tranquille demeure endormie des deux Stilinski ; mais tout de même suffisamment éloigné pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient dérangés par le bruit qui allait suivre : un homme de grande taille, le dos bien droit, des lunettes sur le nez était en train d'enfoncer une petite clé dans une serrure difficilement visible... l'individu, à cet instant, se maudissait de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour ne pas encore avoir fait changer son détecteur de mouvements !

Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre !

Cette étouffante obscurité disparue rapidement. De nombreuses lampes de chevets commencèrent à s'allumer dans le voisinage. Des rideaux furent tirés. Des fenêtres furent ouvertes. Ils étaient tous alertés et inquiétés par un coup de feu nocturne un peu trop proche de leur personne.

Beacon Hill était une ville normale.

******-B**

___[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Peter et Stiles avançaient côte à côte tout en se parlant à voix basse. Le premier posait des questions tandis que le second y répondait, à demi-mot, agacé d'avoir ainsi été manipulé. Ils retournaient vers la voiture, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir laissé si loin. Isaac les suivait, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches et shootant dans tous les cailloux ayant le malheur de passer trop près de sa basket.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais demander ? S'étonna Stiles, retroussant un coin de sa lèvre supérieure. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, s'amusa l'aîné. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est... si tu te souvenais de ce que tu as dit dans ton sommeil.

- Je savais même pas que je parlais avant que tu m'en fasses la remarque, se moqua le premier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire pour que ça te perturbe autant, hein ?

- Mon prénom.

- Ah ouais... il serait préférable que tu oublies. »

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	4. Chapitre 03

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite aux premiers chapitres._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste..._

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 3**

* * *

******-A**

___[Lundi 9 juin 2014]_

Stiles avait fait en sorte de se garer le plus loin possible de l'entrée de l' _Eleventh Hour _afin de retarder, autant que faire se peut, le moment fatidique où il aurait à poser le pied à l'intérieur de la boutique pour commencer sa première journée. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de venir y travailler.

Il ne se sentait pas de rester enfermé toute la journée alors qu'il faisait si beau à l'extérieur, même si c'était là précisément ce qu'il tendait à faire chez lui. Il ne souhaitait pas sourire aux gens alors qu'il préférerait ne pas les voir. Et rester calme ? Il ne pouvait pas rester calme ! Il ne se pensait absolument pas capable de l'être... et ne l'était pas, de toute façon. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable, même s'il faisait des efforts.

Le lycéen tenait à pouvoir partir dans ses délires et ce... même si personne n'était là pour les écouter. Chez lui, il pouvait le faire sans problèmes dans la mesure où il était seul la plupart du temps. Au lycée, il pouvait le faire vu que ses camarades le connaissaient suffisamment pour s'y être habitués et étaient dorénavant capable de ne plus l'écouter. Dans la rue, au cinéma, au supermarché, il pouvait le faire aussi puisque les gens ne le connaissaient pas. Mais là, dans cette boutique... il ne pouvait pas ! Son collègue, Peter, ne le supporterait pas.

Stiles voulait pouvoir s'avachir devant la télévision et regarder des séries en tout genre sans jamais devoir mettre sur pause -_excepté pour aller grignoter ou boire quelque chose_-. Il voulait aller supplier Melissa de libérer Scott, une heure ou deux, afin de l'emmener dans la forêt et le faire courir puis devoir l'aider à trouver son inhalateur. Il voulait tout faire... sauf être ici !

« Ferme la porte, demanda-t-on à Stiles alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer. Et... tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de la présente situation. Il reconnaissait clairement cette voix qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de Peter. C'était la même que celle de _l'Autre Côté _: les mêmes intonations, le même timbre... ou presque. Stiles était pourtant on ne peut difficilement plus certain de ce que ses oreilles entendaient et ignorait s'il devait, ou non, en être rassuré.

Jusque là, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, ou même simplement croisé, le moindre Hale à Beacon Hill. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas, pas ici, pas d'après ses souvenirs... Stiles ignorait tout de ce qu'étaient ces derniers dans cet univers dépourvu de loup-garou. Il ne savait s'ils étaient en vie, s'il y avait eu un incendie décimant la famille entière et cette méconnaissance ne l'avait jamais autant dérangée que depuis vendredi.

Ne rien savoir n'était peut-être pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Ignorer si l'on avait attenté à la vie des Hale dans ce monde : c'était le bonheur, ou presque ! Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas savoir et rester dans le brouillard. Il arrive que l'ignorance soit une alternative de premier choix face à la souffrance et à la crainte.

Parce que ça l'avait terrifié, le Stiles, de savoir. Derek était-il ici ? Allait-il bien ? Peter avait-il été grièvement brûlé ? Des vies avaient-elles, ici aussi, été si cruellement et odieusement brisées ? La bêtise humaine était un peu moins présente lorsque la lycanthropie n'était qu'un mythe ?

Malgré le fait qu'une petite voix avait régulièrement voulu savoir : Stiles était toujours parvenu à la faire taire.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea le lycéen qui avait du mal à passer du tutoiement habituel au vouvoiement d'usage lorsque l'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois.

- Le cochon pendu sur une échelle, marmonna le second individu. J'ai voulu tester un truc et... dis... tu m'aides ou pas ? »

Les yeux ronds comme deux ballons, Stiles n'avait toujours pas daigné bouger depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit étrange et avait été interpellé par ce tout aussi étrange Peter. Planté, les bras ballants, dans l'entrée : il ne savait trop ce qui attirait le plus son attention et ce qui sortait le plus de _son_ ordinaire. Tout ? Oui, c'était absolument tout qui sortait des sentiers qu'il avait déjà emprunté !

Il y avait déjà, pour commencer, la boutique qui l'étonnait. _The Eleventh hour_ n'était pas un endroit spécialement grand et pourtant Stiles avait d'ores et déjà le sentiment qu'il pourrait absolument tout trouver en ces lieux. Du sol au plafond : des objets, des affiches, des livres... un vrai paradis.

Son père avait oublié de préciser que son job d'été serait le paradis !

Deuxièmement, et finalement c'était sans doute ça qui l'étonnait le plus : Peter. C'était très clairement Peter Hale qui se trouvait la tête à l'envers devant lui. Exactement ce qu'il avait craint lorsque son père lui avait donné le prénom de son collègue ; plus encore lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois sa voix en entrant.

Stiles se trouvait à présent devant le loup-garou psychopathe mort mais vivant de ses rêves... et s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute : ceux-ci n'avaient plus la moindre raison d'être. Vocalement et physiquement il était l'oncle de Derek qu'il connaissait de l'autre côté.

Mentalement ? Il n'était pas encore certains qu'ils soient les mêmes.

Pas du tout certain, en fait.

Le temps que le plus jeune réagisse et reprenne ses esprits... son nouveau collègue avait déjà trouvé le moyen de se redresser, de tomber de son perchoir en un gros _boum_, de marmonner et grogner un petit «_ aoutch _» plus adorable qu'autre chose, de se relever puis de se précipiter aux côtés de l'inconnu afin de lui tendre la main.

« Peter Hale, se présenta-t-il en adressant un sourire resplendissant à l'autre, ce qui acheva de l'étonner. Si tu pouvais... hmm... oublier ce que tu viens de voir, ça serait... bien ? Ouais, ça serait bien. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'oublieras pas, hein ? Moi, à ta place, c'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs que je voudrais oublier.

- Euh...

- Tu es Stiles, c'est ça ? Poursuivit le premier. »

Plus l'adulte parlait et plus Stiles perdait pieds ; et moins Stiles en croyait ses yeux et ses oreilles ! S'il avait déjà eu une bonne dizaine de questions en tête et ce avant même d'entrer dans la boutique... il n'osait même pas se demander combien étaient à présent en train de se mêler et s'emmêler.

Le jeune Stilinski n'avait jamais loupé les nombreuses similitudes qui pouvaient exister entre les deux mondes dans lesquels il évoluait. Il n'était pas rare qu'un événement se produise dans l'un et qu'un autre, presque identique, survienne peu de temps après. Les gens qu'il pouvait croiser avaient souvent les mêmes tics, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes goûts... ils étaient les mêmes. Ou presque. Il fallait bien que les loup-garous laissent une trace quelque part, non ?

Ces créatures mythologiques, surnaturelles, fantastiques avaient-elles à ce point joué un rôle dans la vie de Peter Hale ? Et dans celle des Hale en général ? S'ils n'avaient été que des êtres humains normaux, avec des facultés humaines lambda : leur destin aurait-il été à ce point différent ? Si l'autre Peter n'avait pas eu ces satanés crocs, ces griffes de malheur et ces yeux surréalistes... aurait-il été ainsi ? Avait-il été ainsi avant de perdre tout le monde ?

« Tu voudrais pas te mettre aussi à l'envers sur l'échelle ? Histoire qu'on soit quitte... »

En tout cas, Stiles sentait qu'il pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à ce Peter là.

******-B**

___[Lundi 9 juin 2014]_

Derek fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut la surprise d'entendre son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Peter qui, de son côté, ne broncha pas. Il n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de l'alpha de recevoir des appels ou des SMS. En général, il était celui qui contactait bien plus que celui qu'on contactait. Il était souvent amené à tenter de joindre la bande de lycéens pour diverses raisons : tantôt pour leur signifier la date de leur prochain entraînement, tantôt pour leur demander de tous le rejoindre au loft et ce le plus rapidement possible -autrement dit : immédiatement-.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais se doutant néanmoins qu'il risquait fortement de le regretter : Derek prit l'objet dans ses mains. Son oncle le regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres... seul dieu savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer actuellement dans la tête de l'ancien alpha ; ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira le loup, fatigué de cet humain avant même de l'avoir entendu parler. Stiles... fais vite.

- Tu peux me passer Peter, s'il-te-plaît ? Ou me filer son numéro de portable ? Il a un téléphone d'ailleurs ? Non mais parce que tu vois... je me disais qu'il est quand même vachement du genre à avoir un téléphone. Carrément plus que toi, en fait ! Mais comme je l'ai jamais vu avec... bah je me demandais, sincèrement, s'il en avait un ou non ? Il doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis en plus, le pauvre, donc il aurait pu se dire que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'en avoir un. Ose me dire qu'il a un large cercle de connaissances, sache je ne te croirais pas ! Il a été grièvement brûlé dans l'incendie ; il est resté tellement longtemps coincé dans son corps que tu aurais presque eu le temps de faire ta scolarité entière à Poudlard ; il est devenu un tueur en série vengeur ; il est mort et là... maintenant il est genre complètement vivant ! Ça doit pas aider à garder ses amis, tout ça, tu vois ? Enfin c'est pas le fait d'être vivant qui dérange mais tout ce qu'il y a avant qu'il redevienne vraiment vivant. Donc je me demandais si...

- Stiles ? L'interrompit le premier. Si je te le passe : tu la boucles ?

- Si tu le fais tu ne m'entendras plus parler. »

Peter dévisagea longuement Derek lorsque celui-ci lui tendit le combiné, l'air agacé. Les sourcils haussés, la boucle close : il se contentait d'attendre que le plus jeune lui en dise davantage. L'homme avait, assez rapidement, comprit à qui son neveu avait affaire -n'avait-il pas marmonné le surnom de l'humain, après tout ?- mais n'avait pas cherché à davantage assouvir sa curiosité...

« Pour toi, grogna Derek.

- Moi ?

- Toi, insista-t-il en agitant le portable sous son nez. Allez. Tu prends ? »

Dubitatif, Peter hocha cependant la tête et tendit la main afin de prendre l'objet, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Si Derek n'était pas familier aux coups de fils... lui l'était d'autant moins ! Bien trop de choses dans sa vie, ces dernières années, s'étaient produites. Tout avait changé sans jamais s'améliorer.

« Peter ? T'as déjà fait le cochon pendu sur une échelle ?

- Tu viens d'embêter Derek pendant dix ans pour me demander... ça ?

- Bah quoi ? »

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les premiers mais ils seront plus fréquents, pour compenser :-)

A bientôt.

Skayt


	5. Chapitre 04

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Désolé pour l'énorme attente, j'avais pas prévu d'autant m'éterniser sur We need to talk... mais maintenant c'eset bon : je peux me consacrer uniquement à I have a dream et je compte poster tous les jours ou tous les deux jours (on verra en fait)._

_J'ai essayé de corriger au maximum les fautes et tout ça mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il en reste : donc si vous en croisez... n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part._

_Merci pour les reviews et tout ça : j'espère vraiment que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait perdre votre intérêt pour I have a dream... parce que promis : ça n'arrivera plus !_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 4**

* * *

******-A**

___[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]_

Près d'un mois déjà s'était écoulé et, à sa grande surprise, Stiles n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de voir les jours passer et allait avec de moins en moins de difficultés travailler. Les premiers jours, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs, compte-tenu que sa première journée à la boutique lui avait diablement bien plu : le jeune homme s'était plaint auprès de son père. Il lui avait reproché, à plusieurs reprises, cette décision qu'il jugeait injuste... puis, du jour au lendemain, le shérif avait tout bonnement cessé d'entendre son fils râler et contester ses décisions.

Tous les matins, Stiles avait la chance d'entendre son réveil sonner et lui briser les tympans. Il l'éteignant en marmonnant puis se rendormait pour une paire d'heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Il se préparait ensuite en vitesse puis se rendait à l' Eleventh Hour avec toujours la même et innocente petite question en tête : allait-il, oui ou non, une nouvelle fois avoir la chance de découvrir un Peter Hale dans une drôle de posture ? Étrangement, il se trouvait que la majorité du temps la réponse soit un oui.

Le lycéen avait ainsi eu l'occasion unique et inespérée de pouvoir apprendre à connaître et à apprécier un homme qu'il pensait déjà connaître... sans vraiment toutefois en être jamais venu à l'apprécier ! Le Peter totalement humain avec qui il travaillait à présent était tellement différent du Peter loup-garou qu'il pouvait avoir à supporter de l'autre côté. Les premiers jours, il avait trouvé qu'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, comme la lune et le soleil, comme le chaud et le froid, comme Harry Potter et Voldemort, comme Frodon et Sauron : opposés ; puis il avait commencé à réviser son jugement, commencé à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être plus de points communs que leur identité.

« Mon dieu, Stiles, enfin tu arrives ! S'exclama une voix dont le propriétaire semblait on ne peut plus heureux d'entendre l'adolescent entrer. Tu pourrais être gentil et venir me détacher, s'il-te-plaît ? Je commence à avoir mal aux bras, et au dos, et aux jambes, et partout en fait... sauve-moi ! »

Les premiers jours, l'hyperactif avait osé prendre le risque de demander à son collègue des explications ; curieux, le plus jeune avait voulu savoir comment ce dernier s'y prenait pour toujours réussir à se fourrer dans des situations systématiquement plus étranges les unes que les autres... puis il avait abandonné cette idée, purement et simplement.

Le mystère, parfois, pouvait avoir du bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Se moqua Stiles, sans la moindre état d'âme. Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver une autre connerie à faire, hein ? »

Le lycéen s'était approché du comptoir afin de mieux comprendre l'étendue du problème auquel Peter avait à faire face. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre et sa tête penchant sur le côté : Stilinski regardait Hale en se disant que même s'il allait le regretter par la suite... cette fois il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Mais j'ai rien fait du tout, gémit l'aîné. C'est la faute de ces machins ! Ils se sont attachés tout seuls, d'abord... puis figure-toi qu'en plus : on ne vend pas de la camelote ici. C'est vachement solide ces choses là. »

Stiles inspira un grand coup et secoua ensuite la tête de droite à gauche. Même si ce Peter avait l'art et la manière de se laisser aller bien plus facilement que le loup-garou qu'il pouvait croiser de temps en temps dans ses rêves (ou peut-être bien que c'était ici, le rêve ? Voilà qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer bien des choses)... il en venait parfois à regretter cet état des faits.

« Je rêve ou tu as un badge "Shérif" en plastique accroché sur ton maillot ?

- Tu rêves, grimaça le premier avant de reprendre de plus belle et recommencer à gigoter comme un diable. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de les casser pour me libérer ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne peux même pas voir ma montre, figure-toi, s'excita Peter. Retire-moi ces trucs, je t'en supplie Stiles. Je te paierais ton repas ce midi si tu me libères ! »

En soupirant, et se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser son aîné mariner encore un peu et aller revoir présentoirs et étagères : le plus jeune se baissa... capitulant devant le regard de chien battu que lui adressait l'autre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ou même pour simplement le penser : Stiles avait libéré son malheureux collègue qui le regardait à présent l'air gêné au possible.

Même lui prenait conscience du ridicule de la scène qu'il venait de faire.

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, maintenant, je sais comment on doit faire pour enlever ces choses-là, lança Peter qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et la grimace. Je pourrais jouer avec les gosses de mes nièces ou de mon neveu comme ça, plus tard... S'ils me laissent jouer avec... Ils ne me laisseront probablement jamais jouer avec, en fait, et c'est même pas dit qu'ils me laissent seuls avec les gosses. Ils me trouvent tarés... surtout Derek en fait. Derek c'est mon neveu mais je... je suppose que tu avais deviné tout seul que ce n'était pas une de mes nièces. Ça aurait pu mais non... Derek c'est mon neveu. »

Le lycéen garda le silence mais le regard qu'il adressait à Peter avait le mérite d'être tellement parlant (voire même criant, à ce niveau) qu'il s'exprimait à sa place. C'était la première fois que Peter faisait allusion à sa famille... et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que tout ceci sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

Comment était le Derek de cet univers là ? Et avait-il envie de le savoir ?

« Oublie pas la sauce Hannibal ce midi, sourit Stilinski, en guise de réponse.

- Toi aussi tu me trouves taré, c'est ça ?

- Tu étais quand même attaché au comptoir avec des menottes en plastique que tu as piqué dans une panoplie de shérif qu'on vend aux gosses et tu ne savais pas comment les retirer, releva très justement le premier. Quand je t'ai rencontré tu étais la tête à l'envers sur une échelle. Ton voyage de rêve est sur Apalapucia. Tu as une montre R2D2... et hier je t'ai quand même retrouvé en train de chanter des génériques de dessin animé déguisé en Dark Vador. Non, Peter, je ne te trouve pas taré : tu es taré. Mais j'aime ça... c'est cool. »

Et le sourire qui illumina alors le visage de l'homme qui n'était, dans ce rêve ou cette réalité, pas un loup-garou était cool... lui aussi.

******-B**

___[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]_

« Salut Derek ! Si t'es pas occupé : j'aimerais qu'on parle... et si t'es occupé : j'aimerais quand même qu'on parle... donc faut que tu remettes ce que tu fais là, maintenant, tout de suite à plus tard parce qu'on peut toujours tout remettre à plus tard donc tu vas remettre à plus tard, logique hein ? Ce que j'ai à te demander est du genre super hyper important et j'aimerais que tu ne me ris pas au nez une fois que je t'aurais posé les questions... même si t'es pas du genre à rire au nez des gens vu que t'es pas du genre à rire tout court et que je pense que pour toi "rire au nez des gens" signifie en réalité "cogner les gens contre un mur" ou un autre truc tout aussi pas cool. Si tu venais à me rire au nez de cette manière sache que ça ne me plairait pas... mais que je serais pas étonné. T'es occupé là ou non ?

- Non.»

L'Alpha avait froncé les sourcils tandis que l'hyperactif entrait chez lui. Ce dernier parlait encore et encore alors qu'il savait très bien que son hôte n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter... ou alors simplement un mot sur deux.

Bon peut-être deux mots sur trois.

« Peter est là ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux ! Se réjouit l'adolescent en s'installant. Parce que s'il avait été là j'aurais été obligé de te parler d'autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là car il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache pourquoi je suis là et ce que je souhaite te demander. Mais s'il avait été là, tu vois, il m'aurait entendu dire qu'il devait pas être là donc il aurait fait en sorte de continuer à être là ! Il serait jamais parti histoire de pouvoir avoir une chance d'entendre ce que j'ai à te demander et qu'il ne doit surtout pas entendre... c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui ! Mais comme il aurait continué à être là, j'aurais continué à ne pas te dire le pourquoi du fait que je suis là, devant toi, parce que Peter aurait continué à toujours être là. J'aurais, du coup, continué à t'embêter et à l'embêter en parlant d'autre chose en attendant que lui ne soit plus là... mais, lui, il aurait pas tellement été embêté vu qu'il aurait trouvé que le fait que je t'embête en attendant qu'il parte aurait été un bon lot de consolation. Après il aurait aussi pu faire semblant de partir mais toujours être là et du coup j'aurais cru qu'il était pas là et j'aurais parlé mais en fait il aurait toujours été là et il aurait tout entendu... donc en fait, comme j'aurais pensé à ça en le voyant partir, j'aurais continué à parler d'autre chose en attendant qu'il soit plus là et peut-être que j'aurais eu raison car il aurait été là mais peut-être qu'il aurait plus été là et...

- Pourquoi t'es là, Stiles ? »

Affalé qu'il était dans le canapé du loup-garou : Stiles se trouvait en position de faiblesse mais ne s'en formalisait absolument pas. Derek avait beau le dominer de toute sa hauteur ayant, visiblement, décidé de rester debout, les bras croisés sur le torse et fixant le lycéen l'air profondément agacé... ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire réagir et déguerpir le fils du shérif. Ah ça non ! Hors de question qu'il abandonne si près du but.

« Je me demandais comment pouvait être Peter... avant ? Se lança finalement l'adolescent, jouant avec ses doigts et n'osant plus regarder son interlocuteur. Je veux dire... comment il était avant qu'il devienne le Peter qu'on connaît actuellement. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ou est-ce qu'avant il était un petit peu plus délirant, souriant...

- Heureux ? Tenta le lycanthrope.

- Heureux, oui, souffla le premier.

- D'une certaine manière : je suppose que oui, soupira Derek.

- Il était comment ?

- Différent.

- Différent comment ?

- Radicalement différent.

- Radicalement différent comment ?»

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	6. Chapitre 05

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Je doute pouvoir vous donner un chapitre par jour, les chapitres étant plus difficile à faire que ceux de We need to talk : cependant... je tenais à poster le chapitre 5 ce soir (ce matin ?) afin d'un peu me faire pardon__ner de l'attente entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4._

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (tant qu'à faire) mais si vous en voyez : n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre lecture etc !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 5**

* * *

******-A**

___{Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]_

« Peter ? T'es la seule personne suffisamment, à ma connaissance en tout cas car y a peut-être d'autres gens comme toi mais pas tout à fait comme toi non plus hein... t'es le seul à être assez intelligent, étrange et barré à la fois et donc la seule personne à qui il me semble possible de poser cette question, commença Stiles. »

Sans crier gare : le plus jeune avait commencé à parler à toute allure, juste après avoir inspiré un grand coup afin d'avoir suffisamment d'air en lui pour pouvoir parler d'une seule traite. Prenant son collègue par surprise, qui avait dû finir par partir dans ses pensées, le lycéen avait eu l'on ne peut plus agréable surprise de voir ce dernier sursauter et regarder autour de lui... un peu perdu.

_ Ce n'était définitivement pas Peter Hale._

« Je voudrais, donc, te poser une question... mais je suppose que ça tu l'avais déjà un peu beaucoup compris au vu du début de ma phrase qui prête pas vraiment à confusion... cependant, dans le doute, je préfère te le dire quand même histoire d'être sur : j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Ouais... j'l'avais compris, railla l'aîné.

- Tant mieux parce que si ça avait pas été le cas j'aurais dû revoir ma position sur le "suffisamment intelligent" du départ et si j'avais retiré ce détail énorme et pas du tout détail en fait car super important... t'aurais plus été digne d'entendre ma question, poursuivit Stiles en parlant toujours aussi vite. Tu trouveras probablement qu'elle est un poil étrange, et pas qu'un poil en fait... elle est tout plein de poil étrange et tout et tout mais bon : sache que ce n'est pas grave ! Tu crois que ça serait comment de, là il faudrait genre un roulement de tambour pour que ça fasse super classe avec une tonne de suspens... vivre dans deux réalités ? »

Alors que Stiles avait opté pour une manière plus traditionnelle et plus conforme aux normes en vigueur en décidant de s'installer à table et de manger dessus : Peter avait préféré s'installer en tailleur à même le sol. L'adulte, une paire de vieilles lunettes 3D sur le nez, leva enfin les yeux de la pasta box qui le fascinait depuis déjà quelques minutes et fixa, à la place, le lycéen... fortement intrigué par la question.

« Explique.

- Disons que, pour faire simple... tu rêves et tu ne rêves pas en même temps, en fait, marmonna l'hyperactif en grimaçant, ne voyant guère comment s'exprimer de manière suffisamment claire afin d'avoir une quelconque chance d'être compris par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vis genre dans deux mondes, y en a un qui est ton rêve et l'autre qui est la réalité... mais tu sais pas trop lequel est lequel. »

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés : Peter ne quittait pas des yeux un seul instant son interlocuteur. Le sourire qu'était actuellement en train de lui adresser le premier était tel que Stiles oserait sans peine qualifier celui-ci d'inquiétant... de réellement inquiétant !

« Plutôt comme Awake ou Inception ? Parce que là, spontanément, c'est à ça que je pense et c'est assez différents comme trucs et...

- Awake, le coupa l'adolescent. »

Peter scrutait Stiles dans les moindres détails et cherchait à voir ce qui, dans son comportement autant que dans ses mimiques, pouvait différer de l'ordinaire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait et cherchait les mots adéquats pour répondre le mieux possible à la curieuse réflexion de son vis-à-vis... il se demandait également pourquoi diable le plus jeune posait précisément cette question aujourd'hui et maintenant !

« Deux réalités pratiquement identiques mais avec tout de même des différences suffisamment importantes pour radicalement changer le cours de ta vie, résuma donc Peter. Tu pouvais te douter que je trouvais que l'idée était sympa et que c'est un concept intéressant, même si vachement compliqué à gérer... sinon je t'aurais pas conseillé la série et...

- Non mais... je voulais dire que... fin... Je pense que tu ne m'as pas compris là et... T'en penses quoi toi ? Est-ce que tu aimerais ? Par parce que tu aurais eu un accident et perdu soit ta femme, soit ton fils mais...

- Est-ce que j'aimerais ? Répéta le premier, pensif, avant de grimacer on ne peut plus sincèrement. Non, j'aimerais pas être dans le cas de Britten. »

En voyant le regard de Stiles : Peter comprit qu'on en attendait un peu plus de sa part qu'un simple « non je n'aimerais pas ». L'aîné se demandait le pourquoi de ces étranges questions qu'avait été amené à se poser son cadet. Il regretterait presque de lui avoir conseillé la série... s'il ne l'avait pas fait, au moins, il aurait pu manger ses pâtes tranquillement.

« Être perdu entre deux réalités ? Ne plus être capable de savoir laquelle des deux est la réalité réelle, si je puis dire, et laquelle se trouve être la réalité rêvée ? Très peu pour moi, sérieux. Le rêve est la réalité. La réalité est le rêve... c'est beaucoup trop à gérer pour une seule personne, soupira Hale en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'adressant plus tant à Stiles qu'à lui-même dorénavant. Les événements ne sont pas nécessairement les même, en plus, et du coup : les conséquences non plus. Puis faut pas oublier que les relations que tu aurais avec les autres, que ce soit ta famille, tes amis, un collègue ou une simple connaissance seraient alors faussés. Imagine : vu que tu connais quelqu'un dans l'un des univers, tu serais vachement plus facilement attiré vers cette autre personne dans le second univers... alors que les deux mondes sont différents. Tiens ! Dans Awake : quand Britten apprend l'existence de la moto... après il fait n'importe quoi ! Y a cette espèce de gros méli-mélo qui s'impose et... ça serait pas gérable comme truc, je pense.

- Si ça t'arrivait : tu ferais quoi ? Souffla Stiles. _Concrètement_.

- Je pleurerais, admit le premier en regardant droit devant lui. Je chialerais toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à mourir de déshydratation, de faim... ou tué par quelqu'un qui en aurait eu marre de m'entendre pleurer.

- Peter...

- Quoi ? Je suis sérieux Stiles... ça doit être atroce comme situation.

- Et après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps : Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je continuerais de pleurer. J'aurais pleuré jusqu'à être mort et je veux pas être mort donc je pleurerais ma mort. Tu m'imagines mort ? »

Une fois de plus : le plus âgé comprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce genre de réponse qu'avait attendu Stiles. Il y avait, en plus, un petit quelque chose dans le regard du fils du shérif que l'autre ne réussissait pas à identifier... un quelque chose qui sonnait comme un _"oui, je t'imagine mort_".

« Je choisirais l'un des deux mondes et tant pis pour l'autre. J'espère, en tout cas, que je ferais ça. Je ne pourrais pas jongler et jouer aussi facilement avec mes connaissances et les gens que j'aime... Je ne voudrais pas aller vers certaines personnes pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me connais et... le fait de les connaître d'un côté me pousserait forcément vers eux de l'autre et fausserait énormément mon jugement, tu vois ? Si les deux mondes se ressemblent, ils n'en demeurent pas moins vraiment différents... y a pas de raisons pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec les gens.

- Tu irais vers moi dans un autre monde ? Si tu me connaissais ici et... que tu me croisais dans l'autre ?

- Probablement pas, avoua Peter. Après : je ne sais absolument pas comment je réagirais dans pareille situation mais... j'espère vraiment que c'est ce que je ferais. Ce que je te dis correspond à mon "scénario idéal" en quelque sorte. »

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse ! Dans sa tête, pratiquement tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu envisager se concluaient par un "Oui, je viendrais" ou une variante toute aussi plaisante telle que "Évidemment".

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

- Je... il n'y a qu'un seul vrai Stiles pour moi, tu vois ? Et... je sais pas... de mon point de vue : même si l'autre _toi_ serait presque aussi _toi_ que là tu n'es _toi_ car il est _toi_... il ne serait pas encore suffisamment _toi_ pour que ce _toi_ me plaise. Il ne serait qu'une pâle copie du _toi_ original. Même si, vu que je suis incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité, je pourrais en venir à me demander quel est le Stiles original, quel est le vrai _toi_ et, donc, ne pas forcément aller vers le _toi_ toi mais plutôt vers l'autre _toi_ qui n'est qu'un faux _toi_ dans l'esprit de mon _moi_ d'ici. Mais il y en aurait forcément un qui n'arriverait pas à la cheville de l'autre... et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être déçu par un Stiles qui ne serait qu'une mauvaise imitation de l'autre Stiles... quel qu'il soit.

- Et admettons que ça puisse te permettre de découvrir des choses sur moi, une autre facette de ma personnalité et ainsi en venir à encore plus m'apprécier ? Est-ce que tu te refuserais encore à venir me voir ? Suggéra Stiles qui était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver appétissante. Imaginons un instant que dans l'autre monde je sois un peu fou... mais pas dans le genre fou comme je peux être fou ici, avec toi... non ! Plutôt fou du genre "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_. Donc voilà : dans ce monde là tu ne m'apprécies pas des masses et...

- Voilà qui serait étonnant, ricana Peter en s'allongeant face contre terre. Moi ? Ne pas aimer un "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_ ? Pas possible ! Je suis fan des "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_", il faut que tu le saches Stiles !

- Dans l'autre monde, celui où je suis pas un "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_ : je serais un mec _super cool et rigolo_. Tu commencerais à énormément apprécier cet autre moi et du coup tu en viendrais à apprécier le moi "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_".

- Alors je serais précisément dans la situation que je souhaitais ne pas connaître au départ, fit remarquer Hale. L'un des mondes aura réussit à fausser mon jugement. Le monde du Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ aura influé sur le monde du Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" et... mes relations ne seraient plus honnêtes car des connaissances que je ne devrais pas avoir entreraient en ligne de compte et... ce n'est pas parce que tu serais _super cool et rigolo_ dans l'un que tu serais aussi _super cool et rigolo _dans l'autre.

- Mais on tomberait dans l'effet inverse : le fait de connaître le Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" t'empêcherait d'aller vers le Stiles_ super cool et rigolo_, tenta l'hyperactif. Et admettons que le "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" ait des circonstances atténuantes ?

- "_Coucou j'ai tué des gens_", rappela le plus âgé.

- Dans le monde du Stiles _"coucou j'ai tué des gens_", je serais un Stiles loup-garou et toute ma famille aurait été brûlé vive dans l'incendie de ma maison... tout ça parce que des chasseurs de loup-garou auraient décidés qu'il fallait tous nous tuer. Je serais l'un des seuls survivants mais je serais resté coincé dans mon corps, tout seul avec moi-même, pendant des années. A un moment, parce que je suis un loup-garou, mon processus de guérison serait enfin venu à terme et j'aurais pu recommencer à vivre et tout. Pour commencer : j'aurais tué ma nièce afin de devenir l'Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou et pouvoir mener à bien mon plan de vengeance et j'aurais mordu ton meilleur ami... un peu pour rien en fait parce qu'ensuite j'aurais tué les gens responsables de la mort de toute ma famille ! Mon neveu m'aurait ensuite tué, juste après que d'autres gens m'aient de nouveau cramer. J'aurais ensuite utilisé une de tes amies, enfin pas vraiment : simplement la fille dont t'es amoureux depuis des années, afin de revenir à la vie. Bon j'ai un peu passé sous silence tous les moments où tu es impliqué dans l'histoire, te donnant un tas de raison de détester le Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" mais c'est pas grave : faut juste que tu saches que tu as un tas de raisons pour ne pas m'aimer et...

- Quoi que tu fasses dans le monde où tu es un Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ : je continuerais à me méfier du Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_", marmonna Peter comme si c'était là l'évidence même.

- Mais du coup tu serais distant, même sans le vouloir, avec le Stiles_ super cool et rigolo_... donc au final : l'un des mondes aura quand même l'ascendant sur l'autre.»

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Les questions et les réflexions de Stiles tendaient à se faire de plus en plus précises. Bien trop précises, par moment, même ! Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Stiles ? Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Interrogea doucement Peter en se redressant et s'approchant. Tu as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle clairement plutôt que trouver un moyen aussi tordu de... tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ?

- J'ai simplement passé ma soirée devant Awake, hier soir, se força à sourire le lycéen. Et ça m'a complètement prit la tête, c'est tout.

- Si tu as fini la série tu sais donc que...

- Spoilers ! Le coupa le lycéen en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre. J'ai pas encore terminé là puis j'ai un peu dérivé là, non ?

- Un peu, oui... confirma le premier, songeur. Mais tu es malgré tout resté incroyablement cohérent et c'est ça qui m'inquiète...

- Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes ? S'étonna Stiles.

- Bien sur.»

* * *

Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; à part en de très rares occasions : il ne viendra pas avant quelques chapitres ;)

Je vous conseille fortement la série Awake (avec Jason Isaac) à laquelle je fais (lourdement) référence dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	7. Chapitre 06

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Sixième chapitre ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! D'ici deux chapitres : les choses sérieuses commenceront vraiment... même si là : vous avez toutes les cartes en main_

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (tant qu'à faire) mais si vous en voyez : n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre lecture etc !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 6**

* * *

******-A**

___[Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]_

Lorsque Stiles avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qu'était en train de faire son très cher (mais aussi très étrange) collègue avec un naturel qui en deviendrait presque dérangeant : il s'était d'emblée demandé ce que son aîné allait encore réussir à inventer comme bêtise à faire en fin de journée ! Assit en tailleur à même le sol, Peter avait les yeux clos et semblait avoir totalement occulté de son esprit le fait qu'il était à présent plus que l'heure de fermer l'Eleventh Hour... et que quelqu'un l'attendait pour partir.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa l'adolescent tout en se baissant afin d'être près de l'oreille de l'adulte qui, au lieu d'être surprit par cette approche furtive, continua à ne pas bouger d'un iota. Peter ? Tu veux de l'aide pour faire ce que tu fais ? Et tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que là c'est pas vraiment clair tu vois... c'est évident que tu fais un truc parce qu'on fait toujours un truc même quand on ne fait rien parce que le fait de ne rien faire c'est faire un truc puisqu'on fait l'action de ne rien faire ; mais là je t'avouerais franchement que je sais pas trop quel est le truc que tu fais.

- Je cherche mes clés, chuchota lentement le-dit Peter comme si la réponse était évidente. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration. »

Stiles jugea que le moment n'était guère des plus propices pour s'étonner du fait que l'autre connaisse la définition, et l'existence plus simplement, de ces deux petits mots.

« Tu... cherches tes clés, répéta le premier, dubitatif au possible. Tu cherches tes clés en restant assit par terre, toi ? C'est une nouvelle méthode ou...

- Je retrace mon parcours de la journée afin de déterminer quel est l'endroit où j'ai le plus de chances d'avoir pu laisser tomber mes clés de voiture, s'expliqua Peter, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. Une fois que j'aurais pu établir un secteur de recherche : je n'aurais plus qu'à aller fouiller un peu partout dans celui-ci puis ta-dam... j'aurais retrouvé mes clés ! »

Le lycéen soupira. Il secouait la tête, à la fois amusé et fatigué par le comportement déconcertant de son aîné. Force est de constater qu'il avait eu on ne peut plus raison de penser que Peter allait encore une fois lui sortir une énormité... et la lui dire comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale et logique en ce bas monde.

« Je peux nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux si tu veux... c'est moi qui ait tes clés, sourit l'adolescent en les sortant de sa poche et les faisant s'agiter sous le nez de leur propriétaire. Tu peux donc te remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elles ? S'étonna Peter en tournant immédiatement la tête vers Stiles, les yeux ronds. Quand est-ce que tu as su me les piquer ? Et comment t'as fait ?

- Elles sont tombées de ta poche tout à l'heure, quand tu faisais encore une fois l'andouille. En les ramassant je me suis demandé si je devais te les rendre tout de suite ou s'il valait mieux attendre le moment où tu t'apercevrais enfin que tu ne les avais plus, moment qui serait probablement à la fermeture, s'expliqua le premier. Si je te les avais rendu aussitôt : je suis à peu près certain que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de les refaire tomber.»

oOo

« Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ? Elle sera du même genre que ma question de ce midi mais j'avais pas encore pensé à ça ce midi donc j'ai pas pu te la poser ce midi ; c'est plutôt logique car ça semble un peu compliqué de demander quelque chose quand on a pas encore pensé au quelque chose en question. Je peux donc te poser une question ou alors t'es le genre de mec à détester qu'on lui pose une question quand il conduit ? T'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de mec, t'as plutôt l'air d'être le genre à accepter qu'on pose des questions super bizarre mais bon : on sait jamais. Je peux te poser une question alors ou pas ?

- Bien entendu, sourit Peter en quittant deux secondes la route des yeux pour regarder Stiles. Mais si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler sans passer par des chemins aussi détournés.

- Et plusieurs questions ? Je peux aussi ou c'est une et une seule ?

- Plusieurs ça me va aussi. »

Celui qui avait la chance, toute relative soit-elle, d'occuper la place plus communément dite « du mort » du véhicule commença alors à sautiller sur place et essaya même d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire... ce qui était loin d'être chose facile lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une voiture.

« Ce midi... t'avais bien dit que tu éviterais de me rencontrer dans un monde si tu me connaissais déjà dans un autre ; c'est bien ça ?

- Plus ou moins, ouais, marmonna Peter qui sentait déjà arriver un mal de crâne si Stiles recommençait avec ses questions tordues, même pour lui.

- Nous allons donc partir du principe que tu aimes faire l'inverse de ce que tu veux faire car tu aimes contredire les gens, y compris toi : tu serais donc allé voir le Stiles que tu ne connais pas... justement parce que tu le connais, mais juste un petit peu, dans l'autre monde. Le monde où tu me connais déjà c'est le monde où je serais un loup-garou qui aurait, juste un peu aussi, tué des gens mais qui n'en tue plus à présent... enfin je pense que je n'en tue plus à présent, souffla Stiles pour lui-même mais suffisamment fort pour que Peter l'entende malgré tout. Maintenant, donc, tu as la chance de me supporter dans les deux mondes ! Tu sais que tu dois en choisir un parce qu'il faut que tu en choisisses un parce que vivre dans ces deux mondes super beaucoup différents te rend un peu zinzin. Tu ferais quoi ? »

Peter avait peut-être accepté de conduire Stiles chez son meilleur ami : il avait cependant jugé préférable de directement entrer l'adresse sur son GPS plutôt que de tenter le diable en suivant les indications que lui donnerait le plus jeune. Même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour que celui-ci connaisse le chemin sur le bout des doigts : l'adulte avait à présent suffisamment bien cerné l'étrange spécimen qu'était le fils du shérif... pour savoir qu'il était préférable ne se pas se fier à celui-ci.

L'adulte fronçait à présent les sourcils. Il cogitait, il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière toutes ces questions qui ne pouvaient qu'être un moyen détourner (et bien étrange) d'obtenir son aide. Réfléchir était pourtant loin d'être chose facile dans la mesure où il lui fallait, en plus, continuer à suivre les questions, explications et raisonnements de Stiles !

Plus l'adolescent pouvait lui parler de ces deux mondes auxquels il avait pensé... et plus l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche venait titiller l'aîné. La fixation que Stiles pouvait faire sur ce sujet était bien trop importante ; de même pour les détails auxquels il avait pensé et dont il ne cessait de ponctuer ses explications. Ce n'était certainement pas des questions posées comme ça et juste pour le plaisir : c'était des questions auxquelles Stiles avait déjà mûrement réfléchit ; Peter oserait en mettre sa main à couper.

« Je pense que ça doit être cool d'être dans un monde où les loup-garou existent vraiment, fit-il remarquer, pensif. Mais, d'après tes dires, je trouve que j'accorde énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles et, du coup... j'aurais peut-être donc tendance à prendre le monde où tu n'aurais pas eu autant à souffrir. _Ouais_, les loup-garou c'est cool : mais ce monde là t'aura complètement bousillé et puis... c'est plein de morts et de psychopathes en plus. Honnêtement : je sais pas vraiment quel monde je choisirais, en fait. Tu m'as dit pleins de trucs mais pas encore suffisamment pour que je puisse choisir correctement un des deux mondes qui ont tous les deux des bons et moins bons côtés. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'un léger sourire revenait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Cette réponse, même si elle n'en était pas réellement une, lui plaisait bien en tout cas... bien plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre !

« Et disons maintenant que... que je meurs dans l'un des deux. Peu importe lequel. Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je choisirais de vivre dans l'autre, avoua Peter de but en blanc, loin d'avoir les même hésitations qu'à chacune des précédentes questions. Enfin c'est ce que le moi _d'ici_ et de _maintenant_ dit... Si j'étais effectivement partagé entre deux univers différents : mon choix ne serait peut-être pas aussi évident... mais je pense que je pourrais être amené à privilégier celui où tu es toujours en vie.

- Même si c'est dans le monde où j'ai tué des gens ? Tenta le premier. Donc pas dans le monde où tu me... préfères. »

La seconde de réflexion dont avait besoin Peter refit aussitôt son apparition.

« Je suppose que... que ce Stiles là aurait terminé de se venger des responsables de la mort de sa famille ; d'après ce que tu m'as dit ce midi donc... _donc_ je serais peut-être plus disposé à lui faire confiance, ouais. Et ça dépendrait de comment sont nos relations, à ce Stiles là et moi, bien sur ; mais... il resterait Stiles. Même s'il ne serait qu'une copie de celui qui est mort... il resterait toi. Ou lui. Fin Stiles quoi et. Bref. »

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte : l'hyperactif peinait à en croire ses oreilles. Peter était en train d'accorder énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles ; il entrait totalement dans son "jeu" des deux univers et répondait avec une honnêteté qui pourrait facilement en étonner plus d'un.

Si toutes les interrogations qu'il pouvait avoir avait le mérite d'avoir une réponse, plus moins moins complète, la question de fond restait exactement la même : et lui... que ferait-il ? Impliquerait-il autant les deux Peter ? Pouvait-il privilégier ce monde sans loup-garou sous prétexte que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas eu à souffrir de l'existence du surnaturel ?

Avait-il simplement le droit de choisir ?

« Bien, bien... disons maintenant que, euh, dans le monde sans les loup-garou : je suis mort ; je suis toujours en vie dans l'autre monde mais tu aurais, à la place, perdu quelqu'un que tu adorais. Cette personne : tu la considérerais presque comme de ta famille mais elle n'est pas de ta famille car toute ta famille aurait brûlé dans l'incendie dont je t'ai parlé ce midi. Y aurait plus que ton neveu et toi... et ce gars que tu considérerais presque comme ton neveu aussi mais...

- Attend, le coupa Peter, perplexe. Là, du coup, c'est moi le loup-garou dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui ait tué des gens et...

- Hmm disons que c'est pas... pas tout à fait... disons plutôt que... ouais, sourit le lycéen en se rendant compte de son erreur. On va simplement se dire que tu as perdu une personne à laquelle tu tenais beaucoup dans le monde des loup-garou, même si tu le disais pas. Pas d'incendie, pas de dernier survivant avec ton neveu, rien. Tout le monde il va bien... sauf ce gars.

- Et c'est quoi cette fixette que tu me fais depuis ce midi sur les incendies ? Interrogea l'adulte. Pourquoi ta famille, ou ma famille selon les versions, périrait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi c'est systématiquement l'oncle et le neveu, toi ou moi toujours selon la version, qui...

- On s'en fou de ça, interrompit à son tour le lycéen. Tu ferais quoi ? Dans le premier monde : tu as perdu un gars que tu adorais mais je suis là... dans l'autre : tu as toujours le gars que tu adorais, mais vous vous connaissez pratiquement pas, sauf que je suis mort. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis simplement dans la merde, Stiles.»

oOo

Affalé de tout son long sur le lit de son meilleur ami, prenant ses aises comme s'il s'agissait du sien (ce qui était partiellement le cas, non ?) : Stiles regardait, d'un œil las, Scott en train de faire ses agaçantes tractions. Il attendait le moment où le jeune McCall daignerait enfin s'arrêter afin qu'ils puissent parler et jouer aux jeux-vidéos comme ils l'avaient prévus.

Jouer aux jeux-vidéos plus que parler, d'ailleurs...

« Pourquoi y a pas ta Jeep au fait ? Voulu savoir Scott en mettant enfin pied à terre et se tournant, tout sourire, vers son meilleur ami.

- Peter était venu me chercher ce matin pour aller au boulot... donc il m'a déposé ici ce soir.

- Ah ouais, marmonna le premier. Peter. _Forcément_. »

L'hyperactif ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton qu'avait utilisé son ami. En quelques mouvements : il s'était redressé et afin attrapé Scott afin de le tirer sur le matelas.

« Scott ? Ta mère est de service ce soir ou...

- Non... Elle se balade dans toute la maison et nettoie tout ce qu'elle trouve depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai essayé de lui dire de se reposer mais...

- Elle va donc pas pouvoir nous entendre ? Coupa Stiles. Pas du tout ? Elle doit rien savoir, hein. Si elle sait : elle en parlerait à mon père...

- Mis à part si elle est allongée sous mon lit ou cachée dans mon armoire depuis près de deux heures : j'aurais tendance à te dire qu'elle ne va pas nous entendre. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

- Pas la peine, sourit distraitement l'hyperactif en retenant son meilleur ami qui partait déjà voir. C'est juste que j'ai un... problème et... enfin je pense avoir un problème. Si ça se trouve c'est un problème pas problématique mais j'ai peur que ce soit un problème problématique. J'aimerais bien que ce soit pas un vrai problème et que je me prenne la tête pour rien, que je prenne aussi la tête de Peter pour rien du coup et... ouais ça serait cool parce que tu vois c'est...

- Attend ! Ton collègue est au courant ?

- Bah... ouais, répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Il pense que c'est juste des questions bizarres que je me pose mais le truc c'est que... c'est pas que des questions, Scott. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est réel et ça me fou les boules. J'ai peur comme jamais. J'ai encore plus peur là que lorsque j'ai vu mon premier vrai zombie.

- Ce n'était pas un vrai zombie, Stiles... et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

* * *

Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; à part en de très rares occasions : il ne viendra pas avant quelques chapitres ;)

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	8. Chapitre 07

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Septième chapitre ; si si ! Déjà ! Je suis motivée en ce moment hein :) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira... le prochain (sans doutes demain ; même si vu l'heure c'est un demain qui sonne comme un "d'ici la fin de ce mardi") marquera le vrai début. Là c'est limite qu'un très (très) long prologue en fait._

_Je continue à le dire : vous avez toutes les cartes gagnantes en main : avec même une carte bonus dans ce chapitre (si si)_

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (frappe, ortho, conjugaison...) mais vu qu'il est 1h20 du matin : il va en rester je pense _

_Merci pour les reviews, pour votre lecture etc. _

_Bonnnnne lecture :D_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 7**

* * *

******-A**

___[Dimanche 06 Juillet 2014]_

« Peter ? Après toutes les questions que je t'ai déjà posé vendredi... je comprendrais carrément que tu sois pas très beaucoup d'accord pour que je t'en pose encore une.

- Tu aurais raison, répondit l'aîné amusé, espérant faire réagir l'autre.

- Bien, sourit Stiles ne paraissant nullement déçu par cette réponse. Pourtant, malgré le fait que tu ne sois justement pas très beaucoup d'accord ; malgré le fait, aussi, que tu commences déjà à te demander quel truc super tordu je vais encore réussir à te demander : je suis certain que tu vas quand même accepter que je te pose ma question... simplement parce que maintenant tu es trop curieux de savoir ce que je peux te demander.»

Le sourire qui était en train d'étirer les lèvres du chauffeur, en même temps qu'il secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel, n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de Stiles. Ce dernier faisait en sorte d'observer le plus possible ce Peter-ci afin d'éventuellement réussir à mieux comprendre son double lycanthrope.

L'adolescent était donc bien loin de se douter de tout ce qui pouvait être en train de traverser l'esprit de son compagnon de dimanche soir. Il était loin de se douter que Peter était en train de se dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné.

Comment pourrait-il se douter, même juste une seconde, que cette manière de faire, d'agir et de parler afin de tourner les choses à son avantage avait un quelque chose de remarquable aux yeux de Peter ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter que ce qu'il faisait afin de systématiquement réussir à avoir gain de cause même lorsque les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées (pour ne pas dire qu'elles étaient désespérées) avait un petit quelque chose... d'irréel ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter qu'au moins une personne appréciait lorsque Stiles manipulait aussi délicatement l'esprit de son interlocuteur afin de le mener précisément là où il le souhaitait ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« T'es un peu trop malin, trop tordu et trop intelligent pour ton bien, tu sais ? Murmura Peter du bout des lèvres. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

- Tu penses aux deux meurtres consécutifs qu'il y a déjà eu, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie, avoua le premier à mi-mot. Mais y a aussi le fait que tes questions de la dernière fois me soient restées en tête, tu sais, et... j'ai l'impression que tu ne cherchais peut-être pas un moyen détourné de demander de l'aide et des conseils. J'ai l'impression que c'était réellement ça ton problème.

- Est-ce que tu penses que les loup-garou existent ? Demanda de but en blanc Stiles, tâchant de faire comme si ce que venait de dire son collègue n'était pas la plus stricte vérité.»

Les sourcils froncés : Peter réfléchissait à la question que venait de poser son cadet... ainsi qu'au sens cache que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir ! Cette question le ramenait aux nombreuses interrogations auxquelles il avait déjà eu droit quelques jours plus tôt : deux mondes entrecroisés, des humains et des loup-garou.

Encore des loup-garou...

Comme par hasard.

« Non, répondit finalement Peter, en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Même si ça serait cool que ce soit le cas : je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils puissent exister. Si tel était le cas : on serait pratiquement tous des loup-garou car il me semble plutôt évident que la lycanthropie serait génétiquement transmissible et que ça serait un gène dominant. Il serait rare de naître non-lycanthrope... Et si jamais on venait à naître ainsi, pas loup-garou donc : il faut tenir compte du fait qu'il y aurait énormément de chances qu'on se fasse tout de même mordre par un loup-garou et donc être quand même transformés. Puis : je vois pas trop comment on pourrait cacher le fait que des gens soient à moitié loup, tu vois ?

- T'as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien réfléchi à la question, se moqua le plus jeune. On dirait pas une réponse que tu viens de me sortir comme ça.

- Stiles ? Est-ce que tu penses vivre dans deux mondes différents ? Genre ici et là-bas, avec des loup-garou ?

- Ça te dérangerait d'être moins direct ?

- Et toi de me répondre ? »

Stiles n'avait pas daigné répondre à la question de Peter... et avait ainsi laissé le silence prendre pleinement possession du véhicule. Ce moment de grâce ne dura cependant, et heureusement, pas bien longtemps. Comment le pourrait-il lorsque l'on voyait qui étaient les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ?

Leur mutisme mutuel dura tout de même suffisamment pour laisser le temps à Peter de s'inquiéter face à cette absence de parole... et de comprendre celle-ci comme étant une confirmation de ses craintes.

« Il... Il faut que tu regardes Les Revenants en version originale, tenta maladroitement l'aîné. C'est nettement mieux que notre version traduite... et je suis pas fan des trucs en français pourtant.

- Je vote contre, marmonna un Stiles légèrement boudeur. Je veux de l'anglais moi. J'ai commencé The Returned en anglais : je continuerais en anglais.

- La version originale est franchement pas mal pourtant hein ; Puis ça change d'avoir un truc en français et... »

Stiles se tourna légèrement sur son siège afin de regarder son interlocuteur. Lançant de petits regards en biais au premier : Peter n'avait aucun mal à mentalement prévoir la suite des événements... l'adolescent allait bientôt parler et userait de gestes pour mieux se faire comprendre.

« C'est comme si tu prenais un kinder bueno au chocolat et que tout de suite après tu allais manger un super friand au fromage, expliqua Stiles en séparant bien l'un et l'autre. Le kinder c'est la version anglaise... et le friand c'est la version française, ce qui tombe plutôt bien.

- Sauf que ton kinder tu l'as mangé ce matin lors de la pause et que ton friand tu l'as mangé une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Le mélange se fait sans problèmes du coup. »

Au vu du sourire qu'affichait le lycéen : la tension venait de passer aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée !

oOo

Stiles voulu faire son malin en quittant la voiture sitôt Peter fut-il correctement garé sur l'une des rares places du parking du cinéma qui était encore vacante en ce dimanche soir... et ce : alors même que le moteur n'était pas encore coupé !

« Aïe, ma tête ! S'écria l'hyperactif un instant plus tard.

- C'est ta paume de main que tu frottes, là, fit inutilement remarquer le conducteur.

- Bah oui, je sais... mais je me suis aussi fait mal à la main figure-toi ! Du coup ma main a mal et ma main qui a pas mal frotte là où ma main qui a mal a mal mais du coup j'ai plus de main pour frotter ma tête qui a mal aussi... Prête moi ta main, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Les clés venaient à peine d'être retirées du contact. Peter ne semblait pas disposé à bouger tant que Stiles n'aurait pas, enfin, fermé sa portière... ce qui ne paraissait pas non plus être sur le point d'arriver, malheureusement, tout occupé qu'il était à sautiller sur place tout en parlant encore et encore et se plaignant d'avoir mal.

« Si j'étais un loup-garou j'aurais déjà plus mal parce que les loup-garou ils guérissent super méga vite et que c'est l'un des super trucs super cool que peut avoir un loup-garou ! J'aimerais bien être un loup-garou rien que pour ça : pouvoir me faire mal sans me dire qu'après j'aurais mal car après j'aurais plus mal car je serais un loup-garou, expliqua Stiles. Bon ! C'est pas parce que je serais un loup-garou que je ferais exprès de me faire mal hein... j'aime pas me faire mal... surtout parce que ça fait mal ; donc si j'avais pas mal quand je me fais mal j'aimerais peut-être un peu plus me faire mal mais comme j'aurais quand même un petit peu mal quand je me ferais mal j'aimerais quand même pas me faire mal même si j'étais un loup-garou.

- J'adore ton monologue, Rodrigue... Enfin je suppose que je l'adore étant donné que j'ai pas eu le courage de l'écouter et que j'ai décroché au premier "loup-garou" que tu as pu dire. Et j'ai pas écouté donc je sais pas si tu as dit d'autres fois le mot "loup-garou" mais je suppose que oui vu que quand tu pars dans tes délires comme ça : tu répètes toujours plusieurs fois les même mots, se justifia Peter. Alors ne dis pas que si je sais que j'ai décroché au premier loup-garou c'est donc que je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres loup-garou et que donc j'ai écouté quand même.

- Rodrigue ? Releva Stiles, songeant que décidément... _Ce Peter était de plus en plus étonnant et déroutant._

- Comme dans Le Cid, sourit Peter.

- Tu connais ça, toi ? Tu connais pas genre... que des séries géniales ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre ? Tu sais, en plus, faire de...

- Oui : je sais également faire de l'humour intelligent, Stiles... Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'humour. L'humour doit être drôle sinon ce n'est plus vraiment de l'humour et comme c'était pas drôle ce n'est donc pas de l'humour... et si c'est pas de l'humour, ça peut pas être de l'humour intelligent vu que dans humour intelligent y a humour justement que c'est pas de l'humour.

- Hép hep hep ! Tout ça : c'était à moi de le dire ! S'indigna Stiles.

- Sauf que j'ai pensé à ce que tu allais penser avant que tu penses à le penser. »

oOo

« Mais. Mais ! Je suis pas d'accord ! T'as payé les deux places ! S'indigna l'hyperactif.

- Et c'est un problème ? »

Lentement, mais sûrement vous diront-ils, les deux compères avaient finalement réussit à atteindre l'entrée du cinéma de Beacon Hill... ce qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus croire possible tant le chemin leur avait paru semé d'embûches ! Armés d'une bonne dose de courage et de patience, n'oubliant pas de faire fonctionner leur langue et leurs méninges pour passer plus facilement le temps : Stiles et Peter avaient ensuite dû prendre leur mal en patience pour faire la queue à un des rares guichets d'ouvert. Les quelques bornes automatiques existantes étant soient bondées... soient hors service !

Boudeur, les bras croisés sur le torse et ne permettant d'émettre aucun doute : le fils du shérif semblait considérer que oui... ceci était bel et bien un problème ! Fouillant au fond de sa poche afin d'en retirer l'argent qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour acheter sa place, ayant eu la flemme de prendre sa carte bancaire : l'adolescent le glissa à la place dans la poche de la petite veste que Peter avait daigné porter ce soir.

Ce dernier était à présent tellement occupé à parler et s'extasier au sujet du dernier jeu-vidéo qu'il avait commencé, sous le conseil avisé de Stiles, qu'il n'avait semblait-il... pas même remarqué son geste.

oOo

« Pourriez-vous vous taire ? Demanda sèchement, voire presque agressivement, une voix inconnue au bataillon. Il y en a qui aimeraient écouter.

- Roh ça va, c'est que les bandes annonces, marmonna Peter en croisant les bras contre son torse et s'enfonçant dans son siège d'un air boudeur. Même pas en plus ! C'est les pubs. »

Installés au milieu de la salle de cinéma, en début de rangée : Peter et Stiles avaient naïvement cru qu'ils pourraient continuer à parler en attendant le début du film. Grossière erreur que d'avoir pensé cela au vu de la remarque que venait de leur faire leur voisin.

Remarque qui était loin d'avoir plu au plus âgé du duo.

« Tu peux parler si tu veux, tu sais ? S'amusa le plus jeune en s'approchant le plus possible de l'oreille de Peter. Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il dit pour l'instant, si encore c'était le film OK mais là... s'il veut regarder et écouter la pub m&m"s : il a qu'à aller sur youtube. Y aura personne autour de lui pour parler et ça lui coûterait moins cher.

- Non, refusa-t-on en continuant à bouder. On va encore me râler dessus sinon.

- Gamin va, se moqua gentiment Stiles tout en lui prenant la main et faisant s'entrecroiser leurs doigts sous le regard surprit du propriétaire de la seconde main. Heureusement que t'es pas à côté de lui hein... qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait sinon ?

- Je l'aurais égorgé... avec mes dents. »

Stiles préféra garder le silence suite à cette réponse pour le moins... imprévue.

oOo

« Tu vas arrêter de gesticuler comme ça sur ton siège ? Souffla un Peter moqueur à l'oreille de son voisin qui grogna de mécontentement. On dirait un asticot.

- Les asticots ça ne s'assoit même pas sur des sièges d'abord. Puis ça va pas au cinéma. Puis ça ne conduit pas. Puis ça ne va pas au lycée. Puis ça n'apprécie pas les gens géniaux comme ils le méritent. Puis ça...

- J'ai saisit l'idée, le coupa le premier.»

La salle avait enfin était plongée dans le noir pour que le film puisse commencer. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre se penchait pour faire un commentaire au sujet d'une scène ou d'un dialogue ; pour gentiment râler après une manie de l'autre : Stiles qui gigotait sans cesse et Peter qui ne cessait de soupirer à chaque fois qu'un moment était jugé trop « prévisible »... ils n'en demeuraient pas moins calmes !

« Peter ? Tu pourrais arrêter de toucher mon nez comme ça ? C'est perturbant, murmura Stiles au milieu du film, une boule au ventre. Puis ça me fait loucher et c'est pas cool.

- J'aime ton nez, répondit l'autre, amusé. Puis j'arrête de t'embêter si tu arrêtes de m'embêter aussi. »

oOo

Lorsque le générique de fin apparut, enfin, sur le grand écran du cinéma ; lorsque tout le monde recommença à parler, à bouger, voire même pour certains à se rhabiller pour sortir avant même la fin des crédits : Stiles tourna la tête vers son voisin et rit doucement en voyant la scène.

Sa main droite serrait toujours celle de Peter qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule afin de mieux dormir... le film n'ayant, de toute évidence, pas su capter son intérêt tout du long. A contre cœur, l'adolescent usa de son bras libre pour secouer doucement et ainsi réveiller Peter. Aussitôt ceci fait : le concerné grogna de mécontentement, changea de position... pour mieux pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il venait d'abandonner. La veste posée sur lui et faisant office de couverture donnait vraiment l'impression à Stiles d'accompagner n'importe qui... sauf Peter Hale.

« C'est fini. Peter ? Réveille-toi.

- Hmm... Non. T'es trop confortable. Tu mériterais une statue... L'oreiller d'or. Ouais, je te donne l'Oreiller d'or. »

La main gauche de Peter, soit celle qui ne tenait pas fermement Stiles, monta au niveau des yeux fatigués de l'endormi et frotta énergiquement ceux-ci.

« Merci, sourit Stiles.

- L'oreiller humain d'or, évidemment. Un vrai oreiller c'est quand même carrément mieux.

- Mais ! S'indigna le premier. C'est pas gentil, ça.

- Bah : un vrai oreiller on peut le frapper et voilà quoi... toi ? Je peux te frapper mais tu risques de pas trop apprécier, s'expliqua Peter. Puis tu auras mal et comme t'es pas un loup-garou tu auras mal plus longtemps que si tu étais un loup-garou ; puis même si tu avais été un loup-garou tu aurais quand même eu mal même si pas aussi...

- Ah ah ! T'as vu que tu m'as écouté ! »

oOo

« J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim, gémissait Stiles depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Peter ? J'ai une faim de Stiles ! C'est encore pire qu'une faim de loup. On peut passer au Mcdo tu crois ? Enfin... on peut passer, ouais. Techniquement c'est sur que c'est possible : y a un Mcdo pas loin, y a une voiture, c'est encore ouvert... mais comme c'est un peu toi qui conduit je fais semblant de te laisser le choix ; d'ailleurs c'est pas bien de pas avoir voulu que je conduise vu que t'as l'air d'être un zombie : tu vas jouer dans The Walking Dead ?

- On est en route, là...

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit le lycéen. Oh ! Tu me sauves la vie, là ! Sérieusement !

- Je sais, se moqua l'autre. Et je ne le regrette pas. »

Rien n'était moins sur...

« Tu ne le regrettes pas maintenant : mais quand je serais super enquiquinant tu regretteras de pas m'avoir laissé mourir de faim. »

* * *

_Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; Bientôt je me focaliserais un peu sur lui puis je jonglerais vraiment entre les deux ;)_

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	9. Chapitre 08

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voici le huitième chapitre ! Après celui-ci : il est à peu près certain que je ne posterais plus tous les jours vu la taille qu'auront à présent les chapitres._

_J'ai tenté de limite les plus possible les fautes en me relisant... mais il doit probablement en rester quelques unes : il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Merci pour les reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 8**

* * *

******-A**

_[Dimanche 17 août 2014]_

Scott n'avait pas particulièrement tenu à reparler, au cours des dernières semaines qui avaient pu s'écouler, de ces deux mondes dans lesquels Stiles lui avait avoué avoir l'impression d'évoluer. Il y avait bien entendu leur monde : un monde normal où il menaient tous une existence normale elle-aussi, et ce même si la vie à Beacon Hill était quelque peu chamboulée depuis le début du mois de juin ; Et il y avait l'autre ! L'étrange monde où les loup-garou n'étaient apparemment pas qu'un mythe. Ce monde qui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, inquiétait Scott au plus haut point.

C'est pourquoi, en voyant que le principal concerné par ce problème auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sitôt que l'occasion se présentait à lui n'avait qu'en de très rares occasions formulé à voix haute (et en sa présence) des remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, au sujet de cet autre univers... voyant que Stiles ne faisait tout simplement jamais référence à celui-ci : Scott s'était senti soulagé et libéré d'un poids ! Il s'était ensuite contenté de laisser couler... songeant, à tords, que c'était là la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Stiles avait, effectivement, tellement peu souvent reparlé de ce _léger_ problème avec le jeune McCall... que celui-ci avait même fini par croire que le tout n'était que du passé et que ça s'était finalement arrangé sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Scott aurait pu continuer à penser ainsi encore longtemps (et aurait même fortement apprécié que ce brusque retour à la normale soit réel) si son meilleur ami n'avait pas soudainement décidé de recommencer à faire référence à cet événement.

À ces événements, en fait !

« Et... ça t'ennuie vraiment d'avoir deux fois plus de chance d'avoir ton père avec toi ; d'avoir deux moi avec qui passer ton temps ; d'avoir deux Peter, même si l'un des deux m'a l'air un tout petit peu flippant... et je suis pas vraiment certain d'être en train de penser à celui qui a tué des gens en plus, grimaça Scott, installé devant sa télévision aux côtés de Stiles. Puis t'as aussi deux Lydia ! C'est cool d'avoir deux Lydia parce que ça te fait quand même deux fois plus de chances avec elle... surtout que dans ton monde bizarre, qui est probablement ton rêve d'ailleurs hein, bah vous êtes genre quand même amis et...

- Et ça fait aussi deux Jackson, je te signale. »

La grimaça qui se trouvait déjà sur le visage du jeune McCall s'accentua à la simple évocation du capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée : vu de cette manière... vivre dans les deux mondes devenait réellement quelque chose de problématique.

« J'ai une idée, s'enquit-il en mettant finalement le jeu sur pause et se moquant des protestations de son voisin qui était sur le point de tuer un zombie supplémentaire. Je sais comment tu pourrais faire pour enfin savoir où est le monde réel et où est le monde que tu inventes quand tu dors. »

Intrigué, et également un peu sceptique quant au fait que Scott (ce Scott là, qui plus est) puisse trouver, si ce n'est la solution, une solution : Stiles tourna la tête vers son ami et attendit silencieusement d'en savoir davantage.

« Ah ouais ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Réveille-toi en pleine nuit. Le lieu où tu es quand tu te réveilles sera forcément le bon, non ? Imagine que notre monde, ici donc, soit le monde de tes rêves en fait : tu pourrais pas te réveiller dans ton rêve... donc tu serais dans l'autre monde, avec tes loup-garou et sans notre espèce de tueur et tout ça : et donc en fait je serais qu'un rêve et l'autre moi serait la réalité. »

Le fils Stilinski paru fortement déçu par cette idée, même s'il n'espérait pas grand chose dès le départ. Ses pouces jouaient avec les joysticks, bien que cela ne soit pas très utile vu que Scott n'avait pas relancé le jeu : il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

« Bien sur que si : je pourrais me réveiller dans mon rêve, Scott, soupira Stiles. Je le fais déjà d'ailleurs, tu vois ? Dans le vrai monde je dors et je rêve du faux monde mais dans le faux monde je vais dormir quand je me réveille dans le vrai monde... et quand je retourne dormir dans le vrai monde je me réveille dans le faux monde : donc je me réveille dans les deux.

- Ton cerveau est un affreux truc bizarre et tordu au possible, Stiles. »

Les deux meilleurs amis avaient, d'un accord commun et tacite, jugés qu'il était préférable pour eux de changer de sujet immédiatement et de ne pas continuer à parler de cet étrange problème auquel était confronté l'hyperactif depuis maintenant quelques mois... et surtout pas si c'était pour chercher une solution !

Si jamais ils avaient poursuivi sur cette voie : il y avait fort à penser que quelques divergences d'opinion seraient apparues ; que quelques tensions, qui n'étaient évidemment en aucun cas désirées et certainement pas ce jour, auraient commencées à faire des leurs... gâchant ainsi cette journée qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à caler dans leur emploi du temps respectif.

Stiles avait ainsi donc rapidement décidé (au grand damne de son ami qui préférait de loin les zombies) qu'il était désormais plus que temps de commencer à revoir, ou simplement voir en fait, les cours d'économie qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente... histoire que Scott présente le moins de lacunes possibles à la rentrée.

Le Scott de l'autre monde commençait à ne plus avoir besoin des interventions non miraculeuses de Stiles, vu qu'il avait finalement su apprendre à travailler et à réussir seul. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que ce détail embêtait l'hyperactif. Au fond : celui-ci aimait bien devoir faire des sortes de cours particuliers à Scott ; ils avaient ainsi une raison de passer du temps ensemble.

Non qu'ils aient réellement besoin d'une excuse aussi foireuse que celle-ci pour se voir mais un "_Je vais aider Scott pour les cours_" avait toujours eut tendance à mieux passer auprès de leur parent qu'un "_On va tuer du zombie à deux_" ou un "_Il faut que l'on détruise l'anneau unique pour que Sauron soit détruit lui aussi_". Étrange.

« Ah ah ! Finstock aura qu'à bien se tenir à la rentrée ! S'exclama un Scott, les bras levés en signe de victoire, venant de comprendre ce que lui avait expliqué son meilleur ami. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Je sais oui... et je t'autorise toujours à m'appeler Dieu, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

- Rêve pas trop.»

Avec le même petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, sourire qui était le plus souvent un signe annonçant qu'ils allaient bientôt faire une énorme bêtise et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de leur parents (même s'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas cette fois ci) : Stiles et Scott se regardaient.

« Mais euh... Peter il accepte, lui, fit mine de bouder l'hyperactif.

- Retourne avec lui alors, s'agaça pourtant McCall, vexé. On ne s'est quasiment pas vu des vacances vu que t'es toujours à l'Eleventh Hour et quand c'est pas le cas t'es quand même avec ton Peter... et pour une fois qu'on passe juste presque une journée à deux, même pas une journée hein, tu trouves encore le moyen de parler de lui.

- Si monsieur n'avait pas été coincé chez lui avec pour consigne de réviser pendant au moins tout le mois de juin, puis au moins deux jours complets maintenant : on se serait peut-être un peu plus vu, tu crois pas ? Et c'était simplement une remarque, Scott. Une remarque. On dirait presque que tu es jaloux et que tu te sens abandonné, là.

- Je suis pas jaloux.

- Mais tu te sens abandonné ? »

Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait, tous les deux, de se prendre la tête au sujet de ces mondes qui étaient un peu trop... nombreux. Maintenant que les vannes avaient été ouvertes et que le sujet "Peter" avait été mis sur le tapis : ça allait devenir bien plus difficile de calmer le jeu.

oOo

_[Mercredi 27 août 2014]_

Une malheureuse barquette de carottes râpées devant lui, barquette qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas su trouver grâce aux yeux de son acheteur qui grimaçait à chaque bouchée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté d'un air songeur : Peter était, une fois n'est pas coutume, installé à la table de l'arrière boutique et mangeait en face de Stiles. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un tantinet étrange de voir son collègue agir aussi normalement... ayant été bien plus habitué à le voir manger assit par terre voire même, en de plus rares occasions, allongé sur le ventre ou sur le dos.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Tu ferais presque peur, tu sais ? On dirait que tu vas me manger... ou me tuer... ou je sais pas quoi en fait mais t'as l'air sur le point de le faire. En fait je te vois bien tuer des gens... le fait que je t'ai déjà vu tuer des gens doit aider sur le fait que je te vois bien tuer des gens. Enfin techniquement c'était pas toi-toi qui tuait les gens que je t'ai vu tuer... toi je te vois mal tuer quelqu'un mais je vois bien ton corps tuer des gens. J'ai déjà vu ton corps tuer des gens mais c'était pas toi dans ce corps, enfin c'était toi mais sans être toi et t'étais pas possédé ni rien hein. C'était pas toi-toi mais c'était toi quand même qui tuait des gens... Bon, je t'ai vu tuer qu'une seule personne en fait mais comme au final t'en as quand même tué plusieurs bah...

- Par-pardon ? S'étouffa pratiquement l'aîné, la bouche pleine de carottes.

- Oublie.

- Non. Non je n'oublie pas, refusa le second. Stiles : ça va faire des semaines que tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions ou de faire des remarques de ce genre. Je suis pas une bille, une quiche, une patate, une nouille ou peu importe les qualificatifs qu'on peut utiliser pour dire de quelqu'un qu'il est un peu lent à la détente. J'ai bien compris que tu avais un problème et j'ai compris le problème... et tu sais : je sais que tu sais que je sais ce que tu veux pas que je sache. Là : tu refuses simplement l'idée que je puisse t'aider. »

À chaque fois qu'il entendait Peter se perdre ainsi dans ses propos, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Peter avoir un visage aussi expressif : Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre, au loup-garou... et de se demander si un jour : lui aussi pourrait devenir ainsi. Insouciant, heureux... presque normal.

« Personne ne peut m'aider, siffla l'hyperactif plus agressivement que prévu. Donc je te le redemande parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute puis qu'après on s'aime plus : pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

- Je me demandais simplement comment tu pouvais être aussi maigrichon vu tout ce que tu manges... engloutit même, en fait.

- Juste... c'est juste ça ? Demanda Stiles, perplexe.

- Bah ouais, sourit Peter. Quoi d'autre ? »

Le lycéen fixait attentivement son vis-à-vis. Il essayait de savoir si celui-ci lui mentait et avait inventé cette question pour lui faire plaisir... ou s'il ne s'agissait vraiment que de ça.

« J'sais pas... t'étais en train de me regarder comme si tu allais me manger donc bon je pensais que tu allais me demander si je préférais être mangé cru ou cuit au barbecue ; avec du ketchup ou de la sauce Hannibal... fin un truc bizarre quoi.

- Tu dis vraiment toujours des âneries, toi...

- Hmm... Oui, acquiesça le premier. C'est pour ainsi dire ma raison de vivre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est marrant d'être marrant... puis ça aide.

- Ça aide ?

- Ça _t'_aide.

- Ça _m'_aide ? »

oOo

_[Mardi 09 septembre 2014]_

Cela faisait déjà une paire de jours que les cours avait repris, au grand désarroi de tous les lycéens qui auraient aimé pouvoir continuer un peu plus longtemps à se payer du bon temps, dormir et sortir. Installé en face de Scott à l'une des tables du self qui se trouvait le plus en retrait par rapport aux autres afin d'être tranquille... et surtout pour être le plus loin possible du reste de l'équipe, et notamment de son capitaine Jackson Whittemore : Stiles vit Isaac Lahey arriver vers eux... puis leur passer devant sans même leur adresser un regard.

Le plateau-repas pratiquement vide qu'était en train de porter ce dernier et l'énorme coquart qui colorait son œil gauche furent les deux premières choses qui frappèrent Stiles. La même chose qui s'était passée lorsque son père lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Peter-son-collègue au début des vacances se produisit : le jeune homme voulait connaître ce Isaac là aussi !

Tout le monde était habitué aux traces de coups que portait souvent Isaac et, même si c'était là quelque chose dont on pouvait s'étonner lorsque l'on connaissait le garçon : personne n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en connaître l'origine pour que cela s'arrête. Poussé par une force inconnue, ou peut-être était-elle justement un peu trop connue : l'hyperactif laissa son instinct momentanément prendre les commandes afin qu'il contrôle sa raison... pour pouvoir intercepter leur coéquipier et camarade de classe.

« Isaac ? Interpella-t-il en lui tenant le poignet, tout en dosant sa prise afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas contraint.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-on, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ?

- Tu veux venir ? Proposa le premier, tentant d'avoir un sourire convaincant et non un de ceux qui faisaient fuir les autres. »

Les sourcils froncés et ne comprenant décidément plus rien à la situation : Scott interrogea son meilleur ami du regard. S'ils n'avaient jamais manifesté vis-vis du jeune Lahey : celui-ci n'en était pas pour autant leur ami... très loin de là, même ! Isaac était bien trop renfermé et solitaire pour cela. C'était comme s'il fuyait toute personne de son âge.

oOo

[_Samedi 20 septembre 2014_]

Stiles et Peter étaient arrivés presque au même moment sur le parking de la boutique _Eleventh Hour_ qui était également celui du bowling, du fast-food, du vidéo-club et du supermarché. Le premier avait été chercher une place la plus proche possible de l'entrée tandis que son collègue avait préféré opter pour la première place vacante qu'il avait pu trouver... quitte à faire quelques mètres de plus, ce qui n'était pas un problème !

Sitôt garé : le plus jeune s'était empressé d'envoyer un SMS au second afin de le prévenir qu'il l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent arriver et faire l'ouverture ensemble. Peter ne pu donc pas se dire surprit lorsqu'il trouva un Stiles adossé contre cette vieille Jeep qui l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Même sans le message, d'ailleurs, homme n'aurait pas étonné de trouver son jeune ami.

« J'ai terminé le truc que tu m'avais conseillé ! S'exclama Stiles en guise de bonjour. Et je vais te tuer pour m'avoir poussé à commencer quelque chose d'aussi génial... et de même pas encore terminé ! C'est cruel. Vraiment... très... beaucoup... cruel !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Peter en le prenant dans ses bras. Et râle donc pas autant : tu auras un nouvel épisode tous les week-end, c'est plutôt bien non ?

- _On_ aura tu veux dire, corrigea le premier, moqueur. Tu regardes aussi, je te signale. »

Très rapidement, et sans jamais avoir à se forcer pour que les choses se passent ainsi : les deux employés de la boutique s'étaient rapprochés. Stiles avait apprit à apprécier ce Peter qui était à la fois si proche et si différent de celui qu'il pouvait être amené à côtoyer dans son autre monde... il avait apprit à oublier tout ce qu'il pensait savoir le concernant et n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de regretter cette décision.

Le Peter qui n'était pas un loup-garou était plus insouciant que son homologue thérianthrope. Plus heureux et plus bavard : il ressemblait en bien des points au jeune Stilinski. L'une des manies qui avait le plus dérouté l'hyperactif fut celle qui consistait à prendre tout le monde dans les bras... enfin non, pas tout le monde en fait : simplement lui.

Sauf que d'habitude ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps.

« Tu sais que j'ai déjà plus d'un million de choses à voir depuis le début, à revoir depuis le début parce que j'ai terminé mais que c'est trop génial pour pas le revoir, à continuer parce que j'ai momentanément mit mon visionnage en pause, à recommencer parce que j'ai oublié le début mais je compte pas ça comme revoir car je considère que je revois si j'ai déjà tout vu... et c'est ta faute en plus parce que Monsieur Peter a trouvé malin de m'en conseiller un million, accusa le lycéen, fronçant les sourcils et commençant à trouver que l'étreinte traînait en longueur. Où je vais trouver le temps de voir tout ça, moi, hein ? Entre les cours, les devoirs, le boulot, les entraînements de Crosse, Scott et toi : j'ai plus le temps moi.

- Je suis certain que tu le trouveras, souffla le second à son oreille en s'éloignant enfin.

- T'as un problème Peter ? T'as l'air tendu ?

- Ouais... ouais ça va. T'inquiète. »

Côte à côte et le sourire aux lèvres : ils commencèrent à avancer tout en bavardant joyeusement. Ils s'étaient vus pratiquement tous les jours pendant près de trois mois, ils s'envoyaient des textos à longueur de journée et trouvaient encore, sans problèmes, des sujets de conversation à avoir... pour leur plus grand plaisir !

Même s'ils n'étaient plus bien loin de l'entrée de la boutique : ils avaient tout de même jugé bon d'entamer une discussion qui avait de fortes chances de s'éterniser et durer toute la journée au vu du sujet qui avait toujours fait débat entre eux : Severus Rogue. La différence d'âge n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps entre eux... tous leurs points communs primant sur le reste !

Tout en parlant du professeur de potions, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis du directeur de Poudlard de la saga Harry Potter : Stiles n'avait cessé de jeter de petits regards en biais à l'homme qui avançait à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait un peu ailleurs, il n'était pas totalement dans son sujet ce qui était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais... étant passionné dans tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre !

Quelque chose tracassait son aîné, c'était une évidence... et lorsque la main de Peter vint chercher celle de Stiles pour mêler leurs doigts : ce sentiment ne fit que croître.

« Merde, marmonna soudain Peter, faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mot. Entre donc ; je dois aller... j'ai oublié les DVD dont je t'avais parlé dans ma voiture. Je... je vais les chercher maintenant. Me connaissant : je serais encore capable d'oublier de te les filer ce midi... ou même ce soir d'ailleurs. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce midi d'ailleurs, hein ?

- Bien sur, sourit le lycéen. Et file moi tes clés : je vais aller les chercher, si tu veux.

- Je suis garé dans l'allée K, accepta aussitôt le premier en lui tendant son trousseau. K je sais plus combien par contre. Et ils sont dans la boîte à gants.»

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer, gentiment, de Peter tandis que ce dernier essayait de se souvenir avec exactitude de l'endroit où il était stationné. Les deux s'entendaient comme cul et chemises, ils se chamaillaient également très souvent... trop souvent, peut-être, mais c'était dans leur personnage et leur union n'avait jamais eu à en souffrir.

« Je saurais reconnaître ta voiture, au pire. T'en fais donc pas autant, assura le plus jeune en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis au pire du pire, si j'y arrive pas : je t'appellerais complètement paniqué, enfin pas complètement complètement juste un peu complètement hein... à moitié complètement paniqué, on va dire, puis je te supplierais de venir me sauver d'une mort certaine car je voudrais pas me faire manger par une Camaro ou par une... tondeuse. Y a des tondeuses qui sont garées sur ce parking, d'après toi ? Je pense pas parce que je crois qu'il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui conduit une tondeuse... déjà parce qu'une tondeuse c'est une tondeuse donc c'est fait pour tondre et pas pour se balader ; puis c'est pas très pratique pour voyager, une tondeuse, mais après je sais pas car j'ai jamais voyagé en tondeuse... mais ça m'a pas l'air pratique en tout cas. Puis t'imagines : y a pas de coffre ni rien donc tu peux rien emmener avec toi et... si je t'appelais au secours : tu viendrais ou pas ?

- Bien sur, murmura Peter en le prenant une nouvelle fois contre lui. À tout de suite, Stiles.

- À tout de suite, grand-père, recommença à se moquer le premier. Puis t'as quoi avec les câlins, toi, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai juste envie de... ça te dérange ?

- Non.»

Peter ne commença pas immédiatement à relever le grillage qui, chaque nuit, protégeait la vitrine de la boutique... il préférait attendre de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir Stiles pour agir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le plus jeune fut suffisamment loin, à son goût du moins, et désormais dissimulé et perdu au milieu des nombreuses voitures qui étaient d'ores et déjà garées sur le parking en ce samedi matin que l'homme daigna sortir de sa poche un second trousseau.

Il tournait et retournait les clés dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait à ce point. Voilà qui n'avait pas le moindre sens ! On ne lui demandait pas de décrocher la lune ou de faire un marathon à reculons en avançant sur une main... il lui suffisait de prendre la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir, il saurait la reconnaître les yeux fermés, après quoi il n'avait plus qu'à la mettre dans la serrure puis tourner. Juste ça.

Juste ça...

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et vint briser le calme et le silence des lieux... le sang des quelques passants se glaça et tous se figèrent avant de commencer à tourner sur eux-même afin de déterminer l'origine de la détonation.

Un coup de feu.

Trois personnes.

Le premier tombe. _Silence_.

Le second cri et panique. _Bruit_.

Le troisième rit.

* * *

_Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; _Bientôt _je me focaliserais un peu sur lui puis je jonglerais vraiment entre les deux ;)_

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	10. Chapitre 09

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ceci est le neuvième chapitre ! Et je confirme donc (un peu inutilement car vous l'aurez remarqué) que je ne posterais plus tous les jours car les chapitres sont nettement plus long... puis aussi parce qu'il serait temps que je commence un peu à bosser pour la fac (à deux semaines de la fin ça serait pas du luxe)._

_J'ai tenté de limiter le plus possible les fautes en me relisant... mais il est plus que probable qu'il en reste vu l'état de ma cervelle de sauterelle (juste pour la rime). Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me les dire._

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 9**

* * *

******-B**

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt,_ légèrement trop grand pour lui mais ce n'était là qu'un détail sur lequel Stiles préférait vraiment ne pas avoir à s'attarder plus que de raison_, d'un bermuda... et avec, aux pieds, une seule et unique chaussure : le lycéen courait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison à la recherche de sa jumelle manquante.

Dans un passé plus ou moins ancien (et plutôt _plus_ que _moins_, d'ailleurs) : elles avaient dû être de couleur blanche... mais ce n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un lointain souvenir tant elles semblaient en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres aux pieds de l'hyperactif. Le shérif ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : voire cette paire disparaître à jamais de sa vue... il y avait pourtant fort à craindre que son vœux ne soit pas exaucé de sitôt. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de les jeter, elles réapparaissaient mystérieusement quelques heures plus tard !

Le père du garçon devait supporter ce petit manège depuis ce qui semblait déjà être une éternité. Stiles qui avançait, tel un éléphant, sur le palier de l'étage ; Stiles, _toujours_, qui dévalait à toute allure les escaliers pour la énième fois de la matinée ; Stiles, _décidément_, qui appelait sa chaussure comme si cette dernière allait lui répondre et l'aiguiller ; Stiles qui suppliait son père de lui dire où elle se trouvait ; Stiles qui insultait la terre entière comme s'il n'était pas l'unique responsable de cette disparition ; Stiles qui menaçait sa chaussure d'une mort affreuse si elle ne montrait pas le bout de son nez ("_Et je m'en fiche que tu n'ai pas de nez car tu n'es qu'une chaussure ! Tu viens ici, tout de suite ! Je vais me fâcher sinon_.")

« Stiles... soupira le père en voyant son fils passer. Combien y a-t-il de marches dans les escaliers, dis-moi ? »

L'adulte était, étrangement, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là du genre d'information dont pouvait avoir connaissance le plus jeune. C'était le genre de chose qui, fondamentalement, n'avait pas le moindre intérêt... mais Stiles saurait tout de même trouver une explication pouvant montrer à son détracteur que si : il était parfaitement utile de connaître le nombre de marches d'un escalier.

« Euh... bah... y en a treize, répondit naturellement l'adolescent en passant à quatre pattes sous la table de la cuisine, faisant de nouveau le tour de la pièce. Pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi plaisir et descends les _treize_ marches à l'avenir. Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre sauter les trois, voire parfois les quatre, dernières. Un jour : tu vas te blesser.

- Ça me ferait les pieds comme ça, plaisanta le premier. Ça me ferait vraiment les pieds en plus vu que je saute sur mes pieds et que, si je me fais mal, c'est que j'aurais mal sauté... donc y a des chances pour que j'atterrisse mal sur mon pied et du coup j'aurais mal au pied... il n'est pas non plus impossible, tu me diras, que je tombe tête en avant et que je me cogne le front... ou que je tombe moins _tête en avant_ et tombe sur mon bras ...ou y a plein d'autres de possibilités au fond mais : je pense quand même qu'il y a plus de chances pour que ça me fasse les pieds en me faisant mal au pied. »

Fier de lui, Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents à son père qui ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de réponses (même s'il fallait toujours se tenir prêt lorsque l'on avait affaire à l'hyperactif). Sans se redresser, continuant à avancer grâce à ses mains et ses genoux, le lycéen changea de pièce et passa au salon.

« Tu veux pas... commença le shérif.

- Non, coupa immédiatement le lycéen. Je n'abandonnerais pas et je trouverais cette satanée chaussure. »

Stiles n'aimait pas baisser les bras, que ce soit pour une question de vie ou de mort ou pas... en l'occurrence s'il s'agissait justement d'un "ou pas" mais peu lui importait : il refusait d'abandonner et saurait mettre la main sur la disparue. Tout petit, déjà, il savait ce qu'il voulait, faisant ainsi en sorte de l'obtenir... cette détermination s'était trouvée renforcée lorsque Scott avait eu la bonne idée de se faire mordre par Peter.

oOo

Au fil du temps, les loup-garou avaient su prendre une place prépondérante dans la vie de Stiles et ce : même si la plupart d'entre-eux méritaient tout... sauf son attention et son affection. Ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le plaquer contre un mur, à le menacer d'une mort plus ou moins violente, à lui grogner dessus, ou tout un tas d'autres gentillesses dont l'hyperactif saurait volontiers se passer.

Fort heureusement pour lui : il y avait aussi les autres, les gentils... ou en tout cas les moins méchants ! Même si ceux-ci étaient nettement moins nombreux que ceux de la première catégorie : au moins existaient-ils. Il était d'ailleurs chose étrange pour Stiles que de se dire qu'il plaçait spontanément Peter dans la très courte liste des lycanthropes gentils... même si l'homme l'inquiétait encore il y avait de ça peu de temps.

Caché dans l'ombre, pourtant, des créatures bien plus vicieuses et dangereuses évoluaient sans cesse autour du jeune Stilinski. S'il n'avait jamais pu les voir de ses propres yeux : les faits parlaient d'eux-même !

Il y avait le lutin des "fonds de poches de veste" qui s'amusait systématiquement à emmêler les écouteurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Il y avait la famille d'ogres nains qui vivait sous son lit depuis qu'il était petit et qui, toutes les nuits, venait éteindre son réveil afin qu'il ne puisse arriver à l'heure en cours.

Il y avait aussi le Jackalope qui habitait, quant à lui, dans un recoin du garage et qui prenait un malin plaisait, semblait-il, à cacher ses chaussures !

Stiles était encerclé par le surnaturel et l'aurait-il voulu... qu'il lui aurait été impossible de s'y soustraire.

Lorsque, finalement, l'adolescent su enfin trouver la malheureuse chaussure qui avait élu domicile sous l'armoire de la salle de bain (si ce n'était pas là une preuve de la présence du Jackalope entre ces murs : qu'était-ce alors ?) : Stiles repassa rapidement dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son portable qu'il avait abandonné sur son lit au début de ses recherches... puis dévala les escaliers.

« Stiles ! Bon sang ! S'énerva son père. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander ?

- D'arrêter de chercher ma chaussure...

- _Avant_ ça.

- De ne plus insulter Harris parce que ce n'est pas lui qui avait caché mes affaires... mais t'en fais pas : je sais qui c'est, répondit Stiles, fier de lui. C'est le Jackalope !

- Pour la énième fois, Stiles, il n'y a _pas_ de Jackalope dans cette _maison_. Et je te parlais de ce que je t'ai demandé _après_.

- De ne pas rentrer trop tard de chez Scott ? Proposa cette fois le plus jeune. De ranger ma chambre ? De ne plus sauter les dernières marches des escaliers ?

- Nous y voilà !

- Tu me l'as demandé, ouais... mais j'ai pas dit que je le ferais plus. »

oOo

La réaction qu'avait pu avoir le Scott non loup-garou avait rapidement convaincu Stiles de parler à la version lycanthropique de celui-ci et ce... sans plus attendre ! Si l'un l'avait cru : pourquoi l'autre douterait-il ? D'autant plus lorsque l'autre en question était celui qui, des deux, était supposé être le plus ouvert aux choses que l'on pourrait rapidement être amené à qualifier d'étrange.

Un Stiles hors de chez lui un samedi matin alors que les douze coups de midi n'avaient pas encore sonnés... voilà quelque chose qui avait le mérite de sortir de l'ordinaire, presque autant que les bêtes à poils qu'il pouvait avoir à côtoyer à longueur de temps. Le besoin de parler à son meilleur ami, de se confronter une seconde fois à son jugement avait pourtant su avoir raison de la flemme hebdomadaire de l'hyperactif.

Les mains enfoncées dans les grandes poches de son bermuda, Stiles se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et attendait, nerveusement, le moment où son meilleur ami viendrait enfin lui ouvrir. Le nez rivé vers le ciel, ses dents mordillaient spasmodiquement ses lèvres : le jeune garçon n'était, tout à coup, plus aussi sur de lui et de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Et si tout dire à ce Scott n'était pas une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne le pensait ? Et si son meilleur ami ne le croyait pas... ou pire : s'il se mettait à lui rire au nez ? Et si le loup-garou le répétait aux autres, volontairement ou non ?

« Il faut qu'on parle, lança immédiatement Stiles en voyant le bout du nez, ainsi que le reste, de son ami apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Genre maintenant... maintenant ça serait bien ouais... On pourrait le faire après mais si on peut le faire maintenant au moins on aurait plus à le faire après car on l'aura fait maintenant. On peut vraiment le faire après si tu tiens à le faire après mais je tiens à le faire maintenant mais c'est toi qui voit et on le fait maintenant ou après du coup ?. »

Et s'il se contentait de lui faire confiance ? Ça pouvait être une bonne idée à envisager, non ? Jusque là, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles avait souvent eu des raisons de regretter de placer sa confiance entre les mains du jeune McCall ! Certes, celui-ci avait parfois fait quelques bourdes ou parlé un petit peu trop... mais jamais autant que l'hyperactif, ceci dit !

« Peter vient de m'appeler, se contenta de dire le loup-garou au lieu de donner une vrai réponse à son ami. Il semblerait que les problèmes soient de retour... et qu'on nous attende, toi et moi, là-bas. Il allait t'appeler mais comme je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

- Peter ? Réagit Stilinski, comme s'il n'avait retenu que ça. D'habitude c'est pas plutôt...

- Derek ? Si... d'habitude c'est lui mais il aurait soit disant eu peur que tu sois dans les parages et que tu lui reprennes la tête avec tes questions stupides... ou un truc comme ça, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au plafond mais réussissant tout de même à avoir l'air amusé. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Peter hein donc bon... y a de fortes chances pour que ça ne soit pas ça.

- Elles sont pas stupides mes questions, bougonna Stiles.

- En fait, je préfère autant que ce soit Peter qui appelle : il est plus sympa au téléphone, remarqua McCall en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin pas sympa sympa mais il est moins pas sympa que Derek... »

La motivation de l'humain, qui était déjà bien faible pour ne pas dire pratiquement inexistante... fut d'autant plus mise à mal suite à cette annonce et les remarques anodines, en apparence, de son meilleur ami. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement le bon moment pour parler de son petit problème, multiplié par deux, à Scott.

L'autre McCall ne connaissait pas personnellement le Peter "coucou j'ai tué des gens" comme avait pu le surnommer le Peter humain (sans savoir qu'il était en train de parler de sa propre personne). Il n'avait, de ce fait, pas autant d'à priori que le lycanthrope en face de lui.

La version humaine de son meilleur ami était plus disposé à l'écouter sans l'interrompre compte-tenu que le seul Peter Hale qu'il risquait de croiser à Beacon Hill n'était pas un Peter Hale loup-garou ayant tué un certain nombre de personnes... mais simplement un Peter Hale un peu décalé, incapable de rester en place et attachant au possible.

« Enfin bref... on a le temps d'y aller tu sais. Ça ne presse pas, sourit Scott en observant attentivement le comportement de son visiteur. Personne n'est mort, personne n'est blessé... et Peter a dit qu'il dirait à Derek qu'on avait un truc à faire avant d'arriver.

- Comme s'il _savait_ en avance que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, murmura l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. »

Si ce Peter savait qu'il y avait un problème : peut-être était-ce car il n'était pas réel mais simplement le fruit de son imagination.

« Je ne crois pas, se moqua gentiment McCall. Il est simplement futé et a su tirer les bonnes conclusions... à en juger par ta réaction.

- Je suis souvent arrivé en retard aux quelques réunions du samedi matin parce que je dormais, souffla Stiles en comprenant que ça ne serait finalement pas aujourd'hui qu'il saurait trouver la solution. Pour que je sois devant chez toi un samedi matin c'est soit qu'on avait déjà prévu quelque chose... soit que je souhaite te parler d'un truc important que je pouvais pas faire par Skype, SMS ou téléphone. C'est pas un truc qu'on avait prévu car il t'avait au téléphone à ce moment là et il a pu le comprendre par ta réaction mais c'est forcément quelque chose d'important car c'est un samedi matin... et si c'est important : on en parlera forcément avant d'y aller d'autant plus s'il avait déjà précisé que rien ne pressait pour le groupe.

- C'est la version simplifiée de ce qu'il m'a dit, oui.»

L'hyperactif était étonné que Peter ait pu en comprendre autant et tirer d'aussi nombreuses conclusions (qui s'avéraient exactes) en ayant simplement à jeter un œil au calendrier et l'heure. Stiles eut ensuite un léger sourire en songeant qu'il avait là un nouveau point commun, non négligeable, entre les deux versions de l'homme : ils étaient tous les deux des êtres pleins de surprises... qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

« Je... je pense avoir un problème, lança d'un coup Stiles en recommençant à sérieusement s'agiter et à ne plus tenir en place. Et Peter a l'air de penser ça aussi, tu vois, vu qu'il m'a dit genre sept fois et demi que si j'avais un problème je pouvais lui en parler, qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider et tout ça mais... mais je peux pas lui en parler-_parler_ parce que c'est le genre de problème dont je ne peux pas lui parler parce que c'est un problème vraiment problématique, tu vois ? Je lui en ai parlé sans lui en parler mais il sait que j'en parlais quand même... mais je peux pas confirmer ce qu'il pense parce qu'il faut pas qu'il pense qu'il a raison car s'il pense ça c'est comme si je lui avais dit le problème sauf que je lui ai pas dit le problème car je veux _pas_ qu'il sache et si je veux pas qu'il sache c'est pas pour confirmer ce qu'il sait... Puis toi aussi t'as l'air de penser que c'est problématique et tu m'as dit de t'en parler et donc je viens t'en parler.

- Que... hein ? Demanda, très intelligemment il faut le dire, Scott. Peter sait ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin... oui mais non même si _techniquement_ parlant c'est _oui_ alors que _non_ vu que je veux justement rien lui dire. L'autre Peter sait mais le notre sait rien. Et c'est évidemment l'autre _toi_ qui m'a dit d'en parler à l'autre _lui_ et l'autre _lui_ c'est _toi_ parce que l'autre _lui_ c'est forcément _l'autre_ lui et _lui_ c'est _toi_ et _lui_ c'est pas _Peter_ même si ça se pourrait...

- Hmm, on va... on va rentrer et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça à l'intérieur, OK ? Suggéra Scott en grimaçant en sentant qu'il allait regretter de ne pas déjà être en route pour la réunion. Tu vas parler calmement et lentement si possible histoire que je puisse te suivre... »

oOo

« Donc... tu as l'impression de vivre dans deux mondes et tu ne sais pas trop lequel est le vrai et lequel est le faux ? Tenta de récapituler Scott. Tu bosses dans une boutique avec Peter... qui est encore plus bizarre que toi et qui m'a tout l'air d'en tenir une sacré couche.

- Yup.

- Et tu as aussi tout raconté à l'autre moi et je t'ai conseillé de... m'en parler car... car j'ai l'air plus intelligent que... moi... en fait.

- Je te donne un A. Tu ne peux pas avoir A+ parce que bon : tu es passé trop vite sur certains détails et il manque quelques descriptions, mais c'était pas mal, voulu plaisanter Stiles. Et je pense que l'autre Scott n'a pas tord : tu es plus intelligent que lui... lui il a mit vachement plus de temps à comprendre que toi, tu vois ; même si, au final, lui c'est toi et toi t'es lui donc techniquement parlant comme vous êtes vous tu peux pas être plus intelligent que lui qui est toi. Vous êtes une seule et même personne et tu peux pas être plus intelligent que l'autre toi-même vu que quand on est soi on est soi... sauf que vous êtes quand même deux personnes distinctes même si vous êtes la même personne et donc tu pourrais quand même être plus intelligent que toi... »

Au fur et à mesure que le fils du shérif parlait et partait dans ses explications et raisonnements farfelues... son meilleur ami écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche, scotché qu'il était tant par la situation qui le dépassait totalement que par ce qu'était capable de penser Stiles et l'allure à laquelle il le disait.

« Je pensais pas qu'on pourrait avoir affaire à plus bizarre que ce qu'on a déjà eu mais là... chapeau : tu as réussi à montrer que j'avais tord... _encore une fois_, marmonna Scott en devançant la remarque que son ami avait sur le bout de la langue. Sérieux ? Un Peter accro aux séries et tout ça c'est... c'est énorme !

- Savais-tu que notre Peter-garou aimait bien Star Wars, Star Trek et Doctor Who ? Demanda malicieusement Stiles. Enfin : d'après mon indic hein. »

Machinalement, le lycanthrope secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait beau être particulièrement affligé par cette remarque... il ne pouvait pas pour autant s'empêcher de sourire en même temps tant c'était quelque chose de propre à son meilleur ami que de dire ça.

Scott était également en train de se demander comment diable avait pu s'y prendre son meilleur ami pour obtenir ce genre d'informations... puis se rappela à son bon voiloir qu'il s'agissait, justement, de son meilleur ami. Stiles n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, n'importe qui ; quoi que puissent en penser les autres loup-garou. Le fils du shérif était tout à fait le genre de personne qui pourrait remuer ciel et terre pour en savoir davantage sur quelqu'un s'il avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Ce qu'il avait forcément voulu lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Peter totalement humain.

« Disons juste que Derek a accepté de me parler... _un peu _malgré lui, certes, mais il l'a fait quand même, expliqua Stiles, fier de lui. Qu'il ait voulu éviter d'avoir à m'entendre et qu'il ait préféré laisser Peter se charger de t'appeler et prendre tous les risques à sa place : c'est pas si idiot que ça au final... je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Peter ait dit la vérité.

- Il a... en échange de quoi ? Comment tu as pu le faire céder ? On parle bien du même grognon et...

- De la manière la plus simple et la plus Stilinskienne qui soit : en le menaçant.

- Le menaçant, répéta Scott, sceptique. _Derek_ ?

- Je l'ai menacé de lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à _toutes_ mes questions concernant Peter et ce : peu importe _quand_ je les lui posais. Au début il m'a pas cru mais il a vite commencé à revoir son jugement... Je pouvais lui raconter ma journée ; lui raconter ma tragique histoire d'amour avec Lydia, et elle est longue en plus cette histoire là ; lui parler de la triste vie d'un ours en peluche ; je l'ai menacé de parler, j'ai mis la dite menace à exécution pendant quelques minutes... c'est tout.»

Scott, toujours installé aux côtés de Stiles, regardait son meilleur ami gesticuler tout en lui parlant et se vantant de son génie ! L'hyperactif semblait être assez fier de son coup et n'avait pas l'air de songer un instant qu'il y avait de gros risques pour que l'Alpha décide de se venger dans les jours ou semaines à venir...

« Et il y a un Derek aussi dans ton espèce d'autre monde bizarre ?

- Peter m'a déjà parlé d'un Derek donc je suppose que oui... puis il a encore toute sa famille, d'après ce que j'ai compris, même s'ils habitent à Chicago à présent, répondit Stiles en se calmant légèrement. A part Derek qui habiterait apparemment à Beacon Hill... mais je l'ai pas encore croisé.

- Imagine qu'il soit gentil... qu'il soit un peu plus normal et tout ça.

- Il trouve Peter complètement taré, et ne fais pas ta tête de "on se demande bien pourquoi, il m'a aussi l'air particulièrement taré ton Peter" parce que... d'accord il l'est un peu, mais juste un peu et dans le bon sens. Puis l'autre Derek l'a déjà enfermé toute une nuit sur un balcon pour avoir la paix, heureusement il faisait beau.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

- Laura était venue passer quelques jours en ville et était passée à la boutique pour demander à Peter les clés de son appartement. Elle voulait pas aller chez Derek parce qu'elle aime pas aller chez lui parce qu'apparemment l'autre Derek a aussi des goûts un peu bizarre là-bas... puis Peter a une chambre d'ami qu'elle pouvait occuper et tout ça puis perso j'aurais aussi plus envie d'aller dormir chez mon oncle rigolo que chez mon frère... même si en l'occurrence j'ai aucune idée de comment est mon frère. Puis peut-être que j'aurais envie d'aller chez mon frère mais comme le seul frère que j'ai c'est toi et que t'es pas vraiment un frère... fin bref : je sais plus trop comment on avait pu en arriver là mais c'était plutôt chouette. Ce Derek et ce Peter passent apparemment leur vie à se chercher les poux... un peu en mode _qui aime bien châtie_ bien tu vois ?»

Le jeune McCall éclata bruyamment de rire. Imaginer le Peter et le Derek qu'il connaissait en train d'agir de la sorte avait un côté risible... et pourrait presque devenir, étrangement, apaisant.

Se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contraints et forcés d'être l'oncle psychopathe et le neveu grognon et asocial, qu'ils pouvaient être moins détruits par leur passé car celui-ci ne serait pas aussi cruel avec eux... se dire que quelque part, même si c'était dans les rêves de Stiles, les deux Hale pouvaient être heureux était stupéfiant mais relaxant.

« Il est cool, murmura enfin Stiles. L'autre Peter. Il est heureux, tu vois ? Puis ce qu'il m'a dit au sujet des deux mondes et du fait qu'il aurait sans doutes du mal à choisir mais qu'il pourrait être peut-être être amené à choisir le monde sans les loup-garou, qu'il trouve pourtant super cool et tout, car j'aurais pas autant souffert et tout... c'est un autre Peter et c'est super intéressant après de chercher à mieux connaître le notre.

- T'as conscience qu'il doit quand même vraiment se douter d'un truc ? S'amusa Scott. Tes questions étaient vachement trop précises pour pas être bizarres... et bon sang ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais prit son histoire pour te mettre à sa place ! J'ai tellement de mal à t'imaginer comme ça... wouah !

- Sois rassuré : lui aussi a du mal. »

Étrangement, Scott n'était absolument pas rassuré. Avoir un point commun avec Peter, peu importe la version, n'avait vraiment rien de tranquillisant.

« Si tu connaissais ce super-Peter... je pense que tu aurais, toi aussi, du mal à te dire qu'il est celui que l'on a ici, poursuivit Stiles. Mais ici, tu serais probablement amené à vouloir le voir d'une toute autre manière car... tu vois : ça m'a fait penser qu'il avait probablement été quelqu'un d'autre avant l'incendie. Genre, parfois, il est gentil et il peut aussi être drôle mais ça ne se voit pas trop car il le cache et refuse de l'admettre. Notre Peter est... il est cassé. On ne voit de lui que le côté "il a tué des gens, c'est un méchant" mais il a aussi énormément... souffert.

- Stiles...

- Je ne dis pas que ça excuse ce qu'il a fait ! Certainement pas. Mais il est... il n'est pas que ça, vois-tu ? Et nous on le réduit à ça, justement... »

oOo

Installé à la place passager avant de la vieille Jeep de Stiles : Scott continuait à poser le plus de questions d'ordre pratique à son meilleur ami. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible afin de comprendre mais aussi, et surtout, pour pouvoir l'aider à trouver une solution et ne pas rester coincé dans cette situation qui n'avait déjà que trop durée.

« Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner au profit de l'autre Scott, le pas loup-garou, hein ? Si tu devais choisir, tu ne choisirais pas l'autre parce qu'il y a un Peter un peu timbré... rassure moi.

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Scott, sourit Stiles, touché par son meilleur ami. Ni ici, ni là-bas... t'en fais pas.

- Tant mieux : car j'aurais pu être jaloux de moi-même ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas un mot de tout ça une fois qu'on est là-bas. Je veux pas qu'ils sachent... pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être après, si on trouve rien.

- Peter et Lydia pourraient aider, tenta malgré tout Scott.

- Non ! Peter ne doit pas être au courant. Si y a bien une personne qui ne doit rien savoir c'est lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je dois être amené à apprécier notre Peter-garou, et il y a des chances pour que ça arrive car plus j'en sais sur lui et plus je l'aime bien... j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis comme ça simplement parce que je connais un autre lui ; et je veux pas...

- Tu tiens déjà à ta relation avec Peter-garou, fit remarquer Scott en utilisant d'emblée l'appellation utilisée par Stiles. »

* * *

_Retour du monde B pour quelques chapitres histoire de coordonner le tout..._

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voici donc le dixième chapitre... uniquement avec le monde B, encore une fois, mais c'est bientôt fini et il y aura bientôt un bon gros mélange des deux mondes._  
_Initialement, ce chapitre n'aurait dû faire qu'un avec celui qui sera finalement considéré comme le chapite 11. Si je ne le coupais pas en deux : je n'aurais pas pu poster ce soir... et étant donné qu'il y avait un moment "parfait" pour le couper sans me faire lapider par la suite : j'en ai profité. _  
_Bien qu'étant globalement rédigé (je n'ai plus qu'à modifier certains passages) je doute que le chapitre 11 soit posté avant dimanche prochain (éventuellement samedi soir...) mais je ferais mon possible pour poster avant._

_J'ai tenté de limiter le plus possible les fautes, comme toujours, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste donc... n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous en voyez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Rappel_ : _

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**I have a dream... - Chapitre 10**

* * *

******-B**

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

« Et merde... marmonna Jackson. »

Les loup-garous surent, dès lors où les pas ainsi que les voix de Stiles et Scott commencèrent à être perceptible pour leurs oreilles, que leur tranquillité tant appréciée ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir... un état qu'ils regretteraient tous en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser.

Ils avaient beau essayer de se persuader du contraire ; tenter de se dire qu'ils exagéraient et manquaient cruellement d'objectivité... il fallait tout de même admettre, au bout d'un moment, que le fils du shérif de Beacon Hill était tout bonnement un antonyme du calme, du silence et de la stabilité. Le garçon se sentait toujours obligé de gesticuler ou de parler, quand il ne faisait pas les deux en même temps. Le fait que, parfois, personne ne donnait ne serait-ce que l'impression d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire n'y changeant rien.

Confortablement installé sur le canapé qu'il ne partageait avec personne, les bras posés sur le dossier de celui-ci, les jambes tendues afin de pouvoir installer ses pieds sur la table basse qu'il avait tiré face à lui dans cette optique : Peter paraissait être le seul à se réjouir un tant soit peu de l'arrivée imminente des deux fauteurs de trouble McCall et Stilinski. Ni Allison, ni Boyd, ni Derek, ni Erica, ni Isaac, ni Jackson, ni Lydia ne semblaient partager son enthousiasme et sa curiosité... ce qui était regrettable.

Tous étaient occupés à soupirer ou à grimacer ou parfois même à grogner et il n'y avait bien que l'aîné de ce petit groupe qui souriait et attendait impatiemment, même s'il le cachait, de découvrir quel nouveau sujet de chamaillerie avaient encore su trouver les deux compères.

Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait entendre les élucubrations de Stiles qui était capable de perdre son interlocuteur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ; et les questions rarement intelligentes (même si elles tendaient à l'être un peu plus) de Scott étaient loin de lui manquer... en revanche : les réactions de son neveu valaient toujours leur pesant d'or !

« Je te préviens : si au moment où je vois Peter je met mets à éclater de rire... je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable et je te le ferais regretter à vie.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna innocemment Stiles. Techniquement j'aurais rien fait du tout, du tout, du tout ! J'aurais été super calme, super gentil, super tout plein de trucs et j'aurais rien fait de bizarroïde... pour une fois. Tu pourras donc rien me reprocher parce que j'aurais rien fait puis, aussi, parce que je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs ; et si je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs c'est que je veux pas que tu me reproches des trucs et y a de fortes chances pour que je veuille pas car c'est pas des trucs que tu peux me reprocher... je te laisserais donc pas me reprocher ces trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher et du coup tu pourras rien me reprocher à part, éventuellement, me reprocher de pas te laisser me reprocher des trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher.

- Euh... ouais... si tu veux ; mais tout à l'heure j'imaginais déjà assez bien ton drôle de Peter la tête à l'envers sur une échelle et menotté... et je doute fortement que le voir là va pouvoir m'aider à oublier cette vision.

- Je te signale, quand même, qu'il n'était pas menotté sur l'échelle. Tu mélanges un peu tout, là... »

Tous les lycanthropes ici présents commencèrent à faire carburer leurs méninges, à froncer les sourcils et bon nombre de regards (pour ne pas dire _tous_) convergèrent vers celui-qui semblait être au centre de la discorde. Enfin peut-être pas tout à fait non plus mais toujours était-il qu'il était concerné !

Il n'y avait pas de raisons de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Stiles devait simplement être en train de raconter une énième histoire loufoque incluant, cette fois, non pas Derek ou un de leurs professeurs mais le pauvre Peter qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... et qui s'était montré on ne peut plus gentil, agréable et serviable envers son prochain.

« Scott, tu ne me feras pas le coup d'en parler près d'eux deux fois, siffla finalement Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. Espèce de tête de pioche. Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un meilleur ami pareil, hein ? Isaac et Boyd ne sont pas aussi maladroits et... même Jackson est... non Scott ! Non. Noooon ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On a dit que t'avais plus le droit de faire ça ; enfin je l'ai décidé et tu as pas protesté... peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas là mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Tous commençaient déjà à ne plus dévisager Peter en espérant qu'il leur explique ce qui se passait... comprenant que l'homme n'en savait probablement pas plus qu'eux. Ils préféraient, à la place, tendre l'oreille afin de suivre la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tourne les yeux et ferme la tête, Scott. Ou l'inverse, si tu préfères. Tu préfères ?

- Stiles ? Scott ? Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, lança enfin l'aîné Hale sans quitter son siège. Au lieu de nous faire subir vos incessantes disputes sans queue ni tête... et vos rêves étranges.»

Le fait de ne pouvoir assister à la scène n'empêchait pas les loup-garous de savoir exactement ce qui se passait grâce à leur ouïe surnaturelle mais aussi grâce à fait qu'ils connaissaient les deux acteurs principaux. L'hyperactif venait de frapper le front de son ami tout en grinçant entre ses dents qu'il avait tout gagné... puis d'ajouter, plus bas, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

En était-ce un ?

oOo

Quelques secondes à peine après être, enfin, entré dans l'appartement à la suite de son loup-garou de meilleur ami : Stiles s'était laissé tomber aux côtés de l'ancien Alpha juste après avoir globalement salué tout le monde d'un simple signe de main. De toutes ses dents, l'humain avait ensuite sourit à son voisin qui était en train de le fixer d'un drôle d'air ; c'était un peu comme s'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un oserait venir le déranger sur son canapé et qu'il attendait le moment où Stiles partirait.

Depuis quelques semaines : le comportement de l'adolescent à son égard tendait à devenir de plus en plus étrange... même venant de Stiles ! L'hyperactif ne le fuyait plus autant qu'auparavant ; il cherchait moins à éviter d'être seul avec l'aîné en guise de seule compagnie ; il posait d'étonnantes questions à un Derek qui ne comprenait guère l'origine ou l'intérêt de ces interrogations mais qui y répondait malgré tout afin d'avoir la paix. Quelque chose avait changé, de toute évidence, mais impossible pour Peter de trouver quoi... ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Salut Sherlock !

- Sherlock ? Répéta l'aîné des Hale, étonné.

- Le petit numéro que tu as fait ce matin à Scott... la manière dont t'as pu deviner qu'on arriverait en retard et tout cas : ça avait l'air grandiose même quand c'était Scott qui le disait ! C'est super dommage qu'à ce moment là j'étais pas là pour entendre ça. Enfin si j'étais là mais pas là-là puisque j'étais chez Scott mais à l'extérieur et tout ça... mais ça tu le sais déjà en fait. Bon, après, faut pas se mentir : t'es loin d'être aussi bon que Sherlock Holmes mais t'es pas mauvais quand même et avec beaucoup d'entraînement tu pourrais peut-être rivaliser avec son lui endormi. Puis je pensais pas que tu connaissais si bien les habitudes du casse-pied que je suis... t'es doué hein.»

Du bout des lèvres, pas tout à fait certain quant au fait que ce soit la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, mais le faisant tout de même : son aîné le remercia. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ne pas comprendre quelque chose et là, justement, il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien.

Scott prêtait plus attention au comportement de Stiles et Peter qu'aux explications qu'était en train de donner l'Alpha. Comme à son habitude l'humain n'avait de cesse de gesticuler mais, en plus, s'amusait cette fois à jeter de petits regards en biais à son voisin, soupirait en donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme, semblait régulièrement sur le point de dire quelque chose pour finalement se raviser au dernier moment... et l'autre tentait, en vain, de rester calme et faire comme s'il n'était nullement gêné par son voisin.

Quand Derek fut sur le point de terminer ses explications, ayant régulièrement dû s'interrompre pour faire face à une remarque de Jackson ou Lydia... ou pour demander à Stiles s'il était possible pour lui de rester immobile un peu plus que quinze secondes (et si tel n'était pas le cas : le plus jeune Hale était d'accord pour l'égorger afin de l'aider) : Peter craqua.

Alors que Stiles venait de lui donner ce qui était déjà le cinquième coup de pied de la matinée... il attrapa l'hyperactif et tenta de le bloquer contre lui, sans lui faire de mal alors qu'il s'agitait et riait pour se défaire de son emprise, afin qu'il cesse son cinéma.

« Peut-être qu'ainsi tu seras un peu moins...

- Si tu voulais un câlin il suffisait de le demander, sourit Stiles en posant, en même temps, sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Je t'en aurais fait un avec plaisir... et même deux si tu voulais. »

Seul Scott fut en mesure de réellement comprendre Stiles et de savoir précisément où celui-ci souhaitait en venir. Seul Scott remarqua que son meilleur ami était loin de plaisanter et qu'il avait rarement été aussi sérieux. Seul Scott fut en mesure de le faire car seul Scott savait.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Peter éloigna doucement mais sûrement le lycéen afin de se relever et se diriger ensuite vers l'étage... personne ne s'étonna. Pour tous, tant pour ceux qui ne savaient rien que pour celui qui savait tout : cette réaction était pour ainsi dire normale.

« Bah... reste, souffla Stiles en se tournant vers Peter et le regardant l'air sincèrement déçu. Pars pas comme ça...

- Je vais faire un tour en forêt pour voir s'il n'y a pas un second corps, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher à avoir l'air honnête. On en a peut-être loupé un...»

Le jeune McCall, de nouveau, fut en mesure de devancer tout le monde. Cette fois : il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'allait proposer Stiles alors même que celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Scott savait... et en souriait d'avance.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'inquiétait à ce point et ne semblait pas apprécier les deux mondes à leur juste valeur. Pour l'instant... il se disait encore que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda l'hyperactif tout en se levant d'ores et déjà du canapé.

- Comme tu veux, répondit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par cette proposition, haussant également les épaules. Fais comme tu l'entends, Stiles... mais sache qu'on peut en avoir pour plusieurs heures.

- Dans ce cas : je viens, s'enquit le premier. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul pendant des heures. Être tout seul ça craint sauf si on en en mauvaise compagnie... je suis pas une mauvaise compagnie, hein ? Si tu trouves que si tu peux le dire je me vexerais pas et je t'en voudrais pas. Enfin si : je me vexerais et je t'en voudrais mais y a des chances pour que ça ne te fasse rien, du coup.»

Même si ce fut très bref : beaucoup auraient pu jurer qu'un petit sourire avait commencé à étirer les lèvres de Peter ; comme s'il était heureux de la décision prise par le fils du shérif ; comme s'il était heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie... pour une fois. Et une vraie compagnie, s'il-vous-plaît.

« Alors... allons-y ! »

Cette remarque, maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de Peter pour l'une des plus anciennes séries britannique, avait une toute autre saveur et acheva de convaincre Stiles de l'accompagner. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ; probablement ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès d'ailleurs... mais s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que le Peter lycanthrope ressemble davantage encore au Peter totalement humain : il ne pouvait décemment pas rater cette occasion.

« Geronimo ! S'exclama Stiles en se précipitant vers la sortie, passant sans une once de gêne sur la table basse et ignorant superbement les yeux ronds de ses camarades. »

À en juger par l'air estomaqué de Peter, par sa bouche entrouverte et dont les lèvres s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut : Scott avait la quasi-certitude que le dernier mot de Stiles lui avait permis de marquer un nombre considérable de points aux yeux de l'ancien Alpha et que, s'il tenait autant à se rapprocher de ce dernier : l'humain avait bien plus que toutes ses chances.

oOo

Peter soupira lorsqu'il comprit, à son plus grand malheur, que même après plus d'une heure et demi à marcher dans la forêt et à se prendre les pieds dans des racines tous les cinq mètres : Stiles restait fidèle à lui-même et ne cessait pas une seule seconde de babiller.

Le lycéen lui posait un tas de questions qui n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas le moindre intérêt. Il tenait, par exemple, à savoir quels avaient pu être les professeurs qu'avait eu le loup pendant ses années d'études à Beacon Hill, pratiquement certains qu'ils en avaient au moins eu un en commun "_puisque tu ne peux pas être si vieux que ça !_" ; il voulait savoir s'il préférait Isaac ou Jackson ; lui demandait s'il savait faire le poirier ; s'il avait eu une petite amie récemment ; s'il avait déjà dit à quelqu'un qu'il était un loup-garou ; ce qu'il avait fait comme études après le lycée et pourquoi ensuite il était revenu ici ; s'il savait tirer à l'arc "_parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les loup-garou ne tirent pas, eux aussi, à l'arc_" et s'il comptait demander à Allison de lui apprendre s'il s'avérait que non... et lorsqu'il ne lui posait pas ces questions inutiles : Stiles décidait qu'il était plus que temps pour Peter (qui n'en avait pourtant absolument rien à faire) d'essayer de comprendre les règles du Crosse parce que ce n'était pas moins bien que le basket.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Peter en coupant sans le moindre scrupule les propos de l'adolescent.

- Je te proposais simplement un câlin, rien de bizarre, répondit tout naturellement l'humain sans même avoir à se demander à quoi pouvait faire référence le premier tant la solution pouvait être évidente. Tout le monde a besoin de câlins... sauf peut-être Derek mais lui c'est l'exception qui confirme ma règle, tu vois... puis tu n'es pas Derek et t'as pas l'air... fin... c'est compliqué mais... en fait non c'est pas compliqué mais je vois pas comment te l'expliquer sans rendre ça compliqué. »

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Peter tourna brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier de recherches. Plus il cherchait à comprendre, plus il pensait avoir suffisamment de cartes en mains pour comprendre... et moins il comprenait. Stiles avait cette faculté innée à rendre incompréhensible tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, faire ou penser ; ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires du loup-garou.

« Tu me détestes, rappela-t-il.

- Tu as raison : je te déteste. Je te déteste _tellement_ que je t'accompagne en forêt, de mon propre chef alors qu'on sera que tous les deux, afin de voir si on a pas loupé un ou plusieurs cadavre... et tout ça alors qu'en plus y a des risques pour qu'on se fasse attaquer par les gens qui ont tué l'oméga que vous avez trouvé, railla Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux et secouant la tête. Je ne te déteste pas, Peter. Vraiment pas... bon : peut-être qu'un "je ne te déteste plus" serait plus correct mais au final on en arrive au même point : maintenant, je ne te déteste pas. C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Peter s'arrêta net et sans prévenir celui qui avançait à ses côtés. Les yeux ronds, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce que venait de dire l'humain... bien que celui-ci lui paraisse on ne peut plus sincère.

« Comment tu pourrais...

- Tu ne sembles pas être un monstre, tu sais... enfin, toujours si on décide d'être plus rigoureux mais on le fera pas car c'est chiant mais dire ce qu'on fera pas revient à le dire quand même : tu ne m'apparais plus comme tel. Tu es un peu plus que le mec qui a tué quelques enfoirés et qui me faisait flipper y a quelques mois... et je viens simplement de le comprendre. Tu n'es pas _que_ "Peter le psychopathe", de même que Scott n'est pas _que_ "Scott l'imbécile", ou que je ne suis pas _que_ "Stiles l'hyperactif"... on est plus que ça... on est tous plus que ça... et toi : je suis même pas sur que tu sois encore rien qu'un peu "Peter le psychopathe", ça semble injuste de te laisser dans cette case... tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Voulu savoir le premier, curieux de peut-être enfin pouvoir comprendre le comportement de Stiles (au moins un peu) au cours des dernières semaines. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ?

- Toi... Moi... Tout... Y a un peu tout qui a changé, Peter ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en faisant d'amples mouvements avec ses bras et montrant le monde alentours, puis il reprit plus calmement et plus bas. Y a tout qui a changé, Peter.»

L'adulte hocha la tête. Il était incapable de trouver ses mots, ou même juste des mots ; il était incapable de savoir qu'en penser ; il était perdu. Simplement perdu. Perdu comme ça pouvait arriver un peu trop souvent à son goût depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il s'était fait une place dans la meute que son neveu avait pu constituer. Perdu... parce qu'il parlait avec Stiles et que Stiles perdait toujours ses interlocuteurs.

« Tu le veux, maintenant, le câlin ? »

oOo

Stiles et Peter rentrèrent aux alentours de quatorze heures. La bouche en cœur, l'estomac dans les talons et les pieds en compote, tant pour l'humain que pour le lycanthrope, ils regrettaient autant l'un que l'autre de ne pas avoir surveillé l'heure ou pensé à pendre de quoi se restaurer au moment de partir.

Sans même chercher à se faire un minimum discrets, ils avaient ouvert les portes et avaient pénétré dans le hangar qui servait aux entraînements. Ils purent ainsi voir tous les loups en train de travailler ou, dans le cas de Derek, en train de crier les consignes des exercices et menacer ceux qui ne les respectaient pas.

« Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, sans même quitter les bêtas des yeux.

- Simplement une flèche avec une tête en argent et quelques gouttes de sang. Un loup a dû être touché mais pas suffisamment pour succomber à ses blessures ou être achevé par les chasseurs, répondit Peter comme si ce n'était rien. Vous nous avez laissé des sandwichs ou...

- Non. »

L'oncle soupira. Intérieurement, il était en train de maudit de toutes les façons imaginables son neveu ; puis, résigné, il se prépara mentalement à repartir afin d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger pour Stiles et lui... lorsque le seul humain actuellement présent l'arrêta.

« Repose-toi, embête Derek, moque toi de Jackson : je vais y aller, proposa-t-il, souriant et feignant ignorer les regards noirs et grognements des deux loups qu'il avait pu citer. Tu dis toi-même que depuis ta résurrection tu n'es plus aussi... hm... on va dire bien. Repose-toi.

- Ouais ouais... après... Allons manger avant.»

Côte à côte, le cercle d'intimité étant réduit au minimum, les deux derniers arrivés firent demi-tour. À quelques pas d'eux, un petit sourire amusé au bout des lèvres : Scott regardait les deux plus étranges spécimens du groupe se rapprocher de manière exponentielle. En un rien de temps, un changement considérable semblait avoir opéré entre Stiles et Peter. Ils n'avaient, tout à coup, plus l'air de se supporter contre leur gré comme au début... ou de se contenter de s'apprécier de loin comme depuis quelques semaines.

« Je peux prendre à emporter et l'emporter pour te l'apporter, insista Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Ce qui est un peu le but quand on prend un truc à emporter : prendre le truc puis de l'emporter pour l'amener ailleurs mais bon... Sinon après, si tu veux vraiment venir, on peut aussi y aller en voiture.

- C'est moi qui conduit dans ce cas. Toi tu conduits comme un pied, objecta Peter, moqueur.

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'indigna le premier, exagérément scandalisé. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu dises ça donc ne dis pas ça. Retire ce que tu viens de dire, mécréant. T'es pas gentil, espèce de... pas gentil.»

C'est en se chamaillant comme auraient pu le faire Scott et Stiles que les deux affamés repartirent.

* * *

_Retour du monde B pour quelques chapitres histoire de coordonner le tout..._

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


End file.
